DREAM
by kyuzi4869
Summary: Kisah 3 bersaudara Cho yang terpisah dan Kyuhyun mengalami cidera. Apa yang terjadi dengan impian mereka semua? Akankah mereka akan bisa mewujudkan impian mereka?/TeukBumKyu/BROTHERSHIP/
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : DREAM

**Genre ** : Family, Brothership, Friendship

**Rating ** : Fiction T

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Jung Soo / Leeteuk, Lee Donghae, dan temukan sendiri yang lain ne XD

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC, if u don't like it don't bash please. Give me some comments or critics, it's Ok for me ;)

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

**Summary** : Kisah 3 bersaudara Cho yang terpisah dan Kyuhyun mengalami cidera. Apa yang terjadi dengan impian mereka semua? Akankah mereka akan bisa bewujudkan impian mereka?

.

**Happy Reading!**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah bersama dua orang anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun di sampingnya. Dia sedang memegang dua buah alat musik di pangkuannya dan dua orang anak itu merupakan cucu kembarnya. Mereka sedang berlibur kerumah sang kakek selama beberapa hari bersama sang hyung tertua yang terpaut 5 tahun dengan mereka. Namun _hyung_ mereka sedang membantu sang nenek di kebun belakang rumah merawat tanaman. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka sedang sibuk bekerja dan tidak bisa ikut berlibur bersama ketiganya.

"Kibumie~ Khuhyunie~ biola kembar ini kakek berikan kepada kalian, kalian harus menjaganya dengan baik ne" Cho Yongwa memberikan sepasang biola berwarna putih dan hitam itu kepada dua cucu kembarnya yang sedang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Ini untuk kami kakek?" tanya Kyuhyun senang kepada Yongwa yang ada di samping kanannya dengan menatap takjub biola yang ada di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun mendapatkan biola berwarna putih dengan ukiran berwarna hitam di kedua sisinya. Dan saudara kembarnya, Kibum, mendapatkan biola yang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran berwarna putih. Di bagian belakang leher biola terdapat ukiran K&K yang mengisyaratkan inisial nama kedua bocah kembar itu.

Yongwa menggangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang bungsu yang lahir 9 menit setelah sang saudara kembarnya lahir. Yongwa terus tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya sambil mengelus kepala cucu-cucunya. Kibum yang duduk di samping kiri kakeknya hanya duduk diam sambil mengusap biola yang didapatnya di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sorot matanya terpancar rasa kagum dan senang yang tak dapat disembunyikan di balik wajah tenangnya.

Yongwa sengaja memesan sepasang biola kembar yang memiliki ukiran unik di kedua sisinya. Biola yang terbuat dari kayu _spruce, _sejenis kayu cemara untuk bagian atasnya, kayu _maple_ untuk bagian samping, bawah dan leher biola, dan untuk bagian papan jarinya menggunakan kayu _eboni_. Dia memesan kedua biola itu kepada sang sahabat yang berprofesi sebagai _luthier, _atau pengrajin biola secara khusus beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia tahu kedua cucunya memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam hal musik, sama seperti hyung mereka, namun bedanya dia lebih menyukai piano, sehingga Yongwa memberikan sebuah piano untuk cucu pertamanya itu. Dia berharap mereka bertiga suatu saat bisa berdiri di panggung yang sama memainkan musik yang akan membuat orang lain tersenyum.

"Waaahh...kalian sudah mendapatkan hadiah alat musik dari kakek ternyata" Jung soo datang bersama sang nenek dengan membawa piring berisi penuh dengan biskuit yang dibuat nenekny dan neneknya membawa sebuah nampan dengan minuman segar di atasnya.

Setelah menyiram bunga di kebun belakang rumah dan membuat cemilan keduanya akhirnya ikut bergabung di ruang tengah. Jung soo duduk di samping sang nenek dan memperhatikan kedua adiknya sambil memakan biskuit yang dibawanya yang sudah diletakkannya di atas meja.

"_Hyung~ hyung~_ nanti kita bertiga bermain bersama ya, aku dan Kibumie dengan biola kami dan hyung dengan piano milik hyung. Bagaimana? Iya kan Kibumie?" Kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginannya sambil memandang penuh harap kepada Kibum dan Jung soo.

"Uhm~ aku setuju" Kibum tersenyum semakin lebar dan menyakinkan bahwa dia menyutujui usulan saudara kembarnya.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kakaknya menantikan jawaban. Jung soo yang melihat keduanya begitu bersemangat tersenyum lebar, tentu saja dia akan menyetujuinya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kedua adiknya itu akan mendapatkan hadiah biola dari sang kakek sebelumnya, jadi dia tentu sudah merencanakan hal itu juga. Tapi melihat bagaimana semangatnya adik-adiknya mendapatkan hadiah itu dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan lebih dulu. Dia ingin tahu apakah adik-adiknya memiliki pikiran yang sama, dan ternyata perkiraannya tak meleset membuatnya sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ mau" Jawaban Jung Soo menghasilkan sorakan gembira dari si kembar. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya ia. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan _killer smile _yang entah sejak kapan dimilikinya.

Sang nenek yang dari tadi melihat interaksi ketiga cucunya tampak bahagia, selalu memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya.

"Nah sekarang, ayo makan biskuitnya"

"Okeeeee" sahut ketiganya kompak. Si kembar meletakkan terlebih dulu biola mereka, dan mereka semua menghabiskan waktu sore itu dengan saling melemparkan lelucon yang membuat suasana rumah semakin hangat. Mungkin kebahagian mereka akan terasa lengkap jika kedua orang tua mereka bertiga juga berkumpul, tapi mereka selalu mensyukuri apa yang mereka miliki saat ini.

.

.

_3 years later_

Kyuhyun meringkuk di sudut kamar dan menutupkan kedua tangannya di telinganya. Matanya terpejam erat berusaha meredam rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. Dia tak suka mendengar keributan itu. Dia takut, sangat takut. Dia tahu bahwa keributan itu berasal dari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan keras. Kyuhyun yang tak berani membuka matanya pun terus meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

Terdengar derap langkah berlari dan tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan perlindungan walaupun dia tahu bahwa orang yang tengah memeluknya kini juga memiliki katakutan yang sama. Tapi dia selalu berhasil bersikap tenang dan memeluknya erat.

"Kibumie~" Lirih Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Saudara kembarnya.

"Ssstt... Tenanglah, ada aku disini Kyu~" Suaranya terdengar bergetar sekuat apapun dia berusaha tenang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun membalas pelukan saudara kembarnya itu dengan tak kalah eratnya.

'_Cepatlah pulang Jung soo hyung~ kami membutuhkanmu' _Mereka menyuarakan keinginan mereka secara bersamaan tanpa mereka sadari.

"Kibumie~" suara lirih itu terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Kibum.

"Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, teruslah bermain musik Kibumie~" Kibum yang mendengarnya pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah adik kembarannya itu.

"Tentu saja Kyu, kita akan selalu bermain musik. Bukankah itu adalah impian kita bertiga bersama Jung soo hyung? Jangan berpikir hal yang membebani pikiranmu Kyu."

"Aku hanya merasa kita akan terpisah" Kibum yang mendengarnya pun dapat menyembunyikan sedikit keterkejutannya. Mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuat Kibum juga berpikiran hal yang sama tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang. Dan mendengarnya langsung dari adiknya membuatnya hal itu terdengar semakin jelas.

"Hei Kyu, kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Jung soo hyung bukan?"

_Flashback_

Jung soo sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur bersama kedua adiknya yang menginjak usia 7 tahun di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Mereka akan tidur bersama di kamar Jung soo malam ini. Awalnya Kibum menolak, tapi karena mendapat paksaan dari Kyuhyun akhirnya dia setuju.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin tidur bersama hyung hemmph?" Jung soo mengungkapkan keheranannya.

"Kyuhyun ingin tidur bersamu, dia memaksaku untuk ikut juga"

Jung soo yang mendengar hal itu melihat kearah adiknya yang lain di sisi kirinya. Kyuhyun yang di merasa dipandangi oleh hyungdeulnya pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Apa kalian akan meninggalkanku?"

Mereka berdua terkejut karena mendengar hal itu dengan jelas walaupun suara itu begitu lirih. Bagaimana tidak jika tiba-tiba si bungsu mengatakan hal demikian.

"Kenapa Kyunie tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu hemmph?" Jung soo mengelus kepala dongsaengnya berusaha memahami apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan adiknya itu. Kibum di samping kanannya pun tidak kalah bingungnya.

"Dengarkan _hyung_ Kyunie~ kita akan tumbuh semakin dewasa bukan? Suatu saat ada saat dimana kita memang harus berpisah menjalani hidup kita masing-masing. Tapi ingat kita adalah saudara. Sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak akan berubah." Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Jung soo melanjutkannya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua adiknya.

"Walaupun kita terpisah, kita masih melihat langit yang sama. Walaupun itu adalah yang biasa, tapi itu adalah harta berharga kita"

_Flashback end_

"Aku ingat Kibumie dan akan selalu ingat" Mereka kembali saling mengeratkan pelukan untuk menguatkan hati mereka.

Derap langkah tergesa dan suara teriakan-teriakan terdengar semakin keras. Suara-suara itu menuju kamar dimana si kembar berada.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan membawa Kibumie pergi bersamaku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghubungi kami" Suara Cho Yong Joo terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu yang tergebrak terbuka.

"Ayo Kibumie kau ikut dengan _appa_" Yong Joo melepaskan paksa tangan kedua putra kembarnya dan manarik tangan Kibum untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Jangan _appa_, jangan pisahkan kami. Bumie~ kalian akan kemana _appa_?" Tangan berkulit putih pucat itu berusaha melepaskan tangan appanya dari saudara kembarnya.

"_Appa_, kumohon jangan pisahkan kami." Kibum pun berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun usaha mereka sia-sia karena kekuatan mereka tak sebanding dengan kekuatan appa mereka.

"_Eomma_, kumohon jangan biarkan _appa_ pergi dan membawa Kibumie" Kyuyun berusaha untuk membujuk ibunya yang menangis. Cho Hanna yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, membulatkan matanya saat melihat suaminya akan membawa salah satu anaknya.

"Kau ingin membawa Kibumie kemana? Lepaskan dia! Kau menyakitinya!"

Jung soo baru saja sampai dirumahnya saat melihat sang appa tengah menggendong Kibum dan akan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Dia segera menghampiri keluarganya.

"_Appa_, akan membawa Kibumie kemana _appa_? _Appa_ akan pergi kemana?" Jung soo dengan suara bergetar berusaha tetap tenang.

"Tetaplah disini Jungsoo, jagalah mereka"

"T-tapi _appa_. _Appa_ akan pergi kemana? Appa akan membawa Kibumie kemana _appa_? _APPA_!" Yong Joo dengan segera masuk kedalam mobil dengan Kibum yang berusaha keluar namun tidak bisa karena pintu mobil yang terkunci.

"_Apppaaaaaaaa_... Kibumiiiiiee..." Kyuhyun yang menyadari mobil appa nya yang mulai melaju menjauh pun berusaha mengejar walaupun itu sia-sia. Kyuhyun yang tak bisa mengejar pun akhirnya terjatuh.

"Hiks...hiks... kumohon _appa_...Kibumie... jangan pergi..." Jung soo pun berlari menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Hyung..._ _Appa_ membawa Kibumie...Ayo kita jemput Kibumie...Hiks.." Jung soo yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada adiknya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ketidak cocokan diantara Yong Joo dan Hanna, pertengkaran yang terus terjadi, tidak adanya keharmonisan yang terjalin diantara mereka telah memisahkan bahkan memecah keluarga itu menjadi dua. Pertengkaran yang terus memuncak, keegoisan yang menyakiti ketiga buah hati mereka, tak menyurutkan pertengkaran di antara keduanya.

Yong Joo dan Hanna akhirnya bercerai. Sejak hari itu mereka tak pernah berhubungan. Kyuhyun dan Jung soo tidak tahu harus mencari saudara mereka kemana, karena sepertinya sang ayah memutuskan seluruh kontak yang mereka punya.

**TBC**

**Nah lho? Apa ini? Ff baru? Wkwkwk **

**Sebenernya niatnya mw nyelesaiin dlu tapi udh gatel aja pingin di publish**

**Mianhe ntar updatenya misalnya lama bangeeeeeet, belum konsisten bwt nulis :D *nyengir **

**Tapi di usahakan tetap update sampai FIN walaupun ngesot(?) XD**

**Ini nich sebenernya latihan bwt tugas kuliah tahun depan XD kkkk Tugas creative writing dan aku belum pernah nulis cerita panjang? Aigoo... itu akan sulit kalau tidak berlatih bukan *curcol :P**

**Kasih saran please *puppy eyes**

**Makasih yang udah baca dan review**

**^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Title** : DREAM

**Genre ** : Family, Brothership, Friendship

**Rating ** : Fiction T

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Jung Soo / Leeteuk, Lee Donghae, dan temukan sendiri yang lain ne XD

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC, if u don't like it don't bash please. Give me some comments or critics, it's Ok for me ;)

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

**Summary** : Kisah 3 bersaudara Cho yang terpisah dan Kyuhyun mengalami cidera. Apa yang terjadi dengan impian mereka semua? Akankah mereka akan bisa bewujudkan impian mereka?

.

**Happy Reading!**

Dentingan piano dan gesekan biola memenuhi sebuah rumah tidak terlalu besar bergaya Eropa. "Bagus sekali Kyuhyunie~ suatu saat kau pasti bisa memainkannya di atas panggung besar" Jung soo mengucak rambut adiknya yang saat itu selesai memainkan biola di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang berlatih bersama, Jung soo dengan pianonya dan Kyuhyun dengan biolanya.

"Permainanmu juga bagus _hyung~_ suatu hari nanti aku ingin kita bisa memainkannya bersama di atas panggung ne? Tentu saja bersama Kibumie juga"

Jung soo menatap sendu kepada adiknya, dia tahu seberapa rindu _dongsaeng_ bungsunya itu kepada saudara kembarnya. Setelah kepergian _appa _dan Kibum sebulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam. Walaupun itu Jung soo ketahui secara diam-diam, karena adik bungsunya itu selalu memperlihatkan wajah cerianya. Tapi Jung soo tahu, adiknya merasa sangat sedih.

"Tentu saja" Jung soo mengelus kepala adiknya itu dan tersenyum menenangkan, mereka kembali berlatih bersama sampai terdengar telepon yang berbunyi. Jung soo beranjak untuk mengangkatnya, sesaat setelah di mengangkatnya dia merasakan waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari keanehan dari _hyung-_nya mulai merasa khawatir. Meletakkan biola dan busurnya di atas piano putih di samping kirinya dan menghampiri hyungnya.

"_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menelpon?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan hyungnya meminta penjelasan tapi Jung soo tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"_Eomma_ kecelakaan Kyu~ _eomma_ mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan pulang. Pihak rumah sakit meminta kita segera kesana." Jung soo menoleh ke arah adiknya dan menjelaskan dengan suara bergetar.

"_Mwo_? _Hyung_ bohong kan? _Eomma_ pasti baik-baik saja kan?" Kyuhyun tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Jung soo memeluk adiknya dan mereka berdua bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah sakit, mereka berdua bergegas menuju ruang ICU dimana _eomma_ mereka berada. Mereka menunggu di depan ruang ICU dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Setelah 2 jam lebih menunggu, seorang dokter keluar.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ kami?" Dokter dengan nama dr. Yunji itu memandang mereka berdua dan menepuk pundak ke duanya.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di depan nisan milik _eomma_ mereka. Makam milik _eomma_ mereka itu bersebelahan dengan makan kakek dan nenek mereka yang meninggal saat umur Kyuhyun dan Kibum 6 tahun. Ya tim dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa eomma mereka. Namun mereka berdua masih sempat bertemu dengan sang eomma dan mendengar pesan darinya.

_Berjanjilah pada eomma kalian akan mewujudkan impian kalian. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menyerah dengan mimpi-mimpi kalian, sesulit apapun kalian harus yakin bisa melewatinya. Ingatlah eomma selalu bangga pada kalian termasuk Kibumie. Temukan Kibumie, berkumpullah kembali kalian bertiga ne. Eomma menyayangi kalian. _

Jung soo menangis dalam diam, di sampingnya Kyuhyun berlutut sambil meletakkan bunga Lily yang sangat di sukai eommanya. Air mata juga masih mengalir di kedua pipinya, kehilangan orang tua di usia muda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Saat Kyuhyun berdiri, Jung soo memeluk adiknya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi kasurnya dan memegang sebuah figura foto, itu adalah potret seluruh anggota keluarganya. Subuah foto yang di ambil setahun yang lalu sebelum keadaan keluarganya berubah. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Boleh _hyung_ masuk Kyuhyunie?" suara Jung soo terdengar. Mereka baru saja pulang dari pemakaman _eomma_ mereka.

"Masuklah _hyung_, pintunya tidak dikunci" Kyuhyun segera memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya sebelum Jung soo melihat ekspersinya sedihnya tadi.

Jung soo tersenyum dan menghampiri adiknya itu, duduk di sampingnya. Dia melihat figura foto yang ada di genggaman tangan adiknya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"_Hyung_... Apa kita masih belum bisa menghubungi _appa_ dan Kibumie?"

"_Hyung_ sudah mencobanya dan belum berhasil menghubungi mereka" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Jung soo yang melihatnya memeluknya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepala adiknya itu kepundaknya, mengelus surai hitam bacah berkulit putih pucat itu berusaha menenangkan walaupun sesungguhnya dia merasakan sesak yang sama.

"Aku merindukan mereka _hyung_. _Appa, eomma,_ dan juga... Kibumie"

"_Hyung_ juga Kyuhyunie~ Apa kau membenci _appa_ yang membawa Bumie?" Jung soo merasakan adiknya menggeleng pelan. Jung soo yang merasakannya pun tersenyum.

"Tidak, Aku tak membencinya bahkan aku sangat menyayanginya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah _appa_-ku. Aku berpikir ini bukan salah siapapun. Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita bukanlah salah siapapun. _Appa_ ataupun _eomma_. Aku juga tak menyalahkan _appa_ yang membawa Kibumie pergi. Aku hanya merasa..." Jung soo yang mendengar penuturan adiknya itu mengeratkan pelukannya."...kecewa."

Malam itu Jung soo tidur di kamar adiknya. Sudah sering kali dia tidur di kamar adiknya itu selama sebulan terakhir, kamar yang juga milik Kibum. Namun kini hanya di tempati seorang diri oleh Kyuhyun. Adiknya merasa kesepian, dia bisa merasakan hal itu.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak kepergian _eomma _mereka, Jung soo yang bahkan masih berumur 13 tahun harus menjadi _hyung_, _appa_ dan juga _eomma_ untuk adiknya. Dia masih sekolah, tapi dia harus bolak-balik ke perusahan milik orang tua mereka. Ada masalah dengan perusahan mereka, bahkan kepemilikan saham berpindah tangan bukan lagi hal yang tidak mungkin. Jung soo tak memiliki wali yang bisa membantunya. Sehingga tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan perusahan itu yang pada akhirnya tak lagi menjadi milik mereka.

Beruntunglah mereka masih memiliki rumah yang mereka tempati saat ini. Rumah itu memiliki banyak sekali kenangan. Hanya rumah itu yang menjadi milik mereka.

"_Hyung_, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di halaman rumah mereka, melihat langit itulah yang mereka lakukan.

"_Hyung_ akan mencari kerja, kau tenang saja ne."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hyung bekerja sendiri. Aku ingin membantu juga."

"Tidak perlu Kyuhyunie. Kyu lebih baik fokus sekolah saja _ne_, jika Kyu menjadi anak pintar itu sudah cukup membantu _hyung_." Kyuhyun yang mendengar petuah dari hyungnya pun menggembungkan pipinya. Dia ingin membantu.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Dengarkan _hyung_, jika Kyu menjadi anak pintar, Kyu bisa mendapatkan beasiswa. Jadi bukankah itu akan sangat membantu _hyung_ hemmp? Kita akan mengumpulkan uang untuk mencari Kibumie. Otte?"

"Uhm, baiklah... Kyu akan belajar dengan giat." Jung soo yang mendengarnya pun merasa senang karena adiknya mau mengerti. Dia mengelus kepala adiknya sayang.

Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya bekerja, dia berpikir itu belum saatnya. Dia seolah lupa, bahwa umurnya masih 13 tahun yang juga belum cukup umur untuk bekerja. Tapi bukankah hidup harus terus berjalan, apapun yang terjadi mereka harus terus berusaha.

Langit hari itu sangat cerah, cuaca juga tak terlalu panas. Sehingga mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu berada di luar rumah. _Kibumie~ bogossippo~ _

.

.

_Bogossippo Kyuhyunie~ Jung soo hyung~_

Disaat yang sama, Kibum sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, dia juga melihat ke arah langit. Dia juga sangat merindukan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya serta sang eomma. Dia sudah berulang kali berusaha menghubungi saudara-saudaranya tapi _appa_nya benar-benar memantaunya untuk tidak bisa berhubungan dengan mereka. Dia di bawa _appa_nya ke Kanada, sang _appa_ memiliki bisnis di sini.

Disaat dia merindukan saudara-saudaranya. Dia akan memainkan biola miliknya. Biola yang menjadi salah satu penghubung antara dia dan saudara kembarnya. Berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa bertemu kembali dengan mereka. Dan dia yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh di luar kamarnya. Awalnya dia ingin mengabaikannya, tapi karena dia penasaran jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat. Sesaat setelah sampai di ruang tengah, dia sangat terkejut mendapati beberapa orang mengangkut piano milik hyungnya.

"_MWO?_ _Ahjussi_, itu milik _hyung_ku jangan di ambil!" Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan salah seorang yang akan mengangkut piano itu. Jung soo yang melihat adiknya, langsung menghampiri adiknya.

"Kyuhyunie~ lepaskan tanganmu. Ayo~" Jung soo mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di sofa.

"_Hyung!_ Kenapa _ahjussi-ahjussi_ itu membawa piano hyung. Piano milik hyung akan di bawa kemana?"

"_Hyung_, menjualnya Kyu."

"_Mwo?_ Kenapa _hyung_ menjualnya? Itu hadiah dari kakek untuk _hyung_! Kenapa _hyung_ menjualnya?" Kyuhyun sudah dibuat terkejut berurang kali pagi itu. Jung soo memegang tangan kecil adiknya berusaha untuk menenangkan sebelum dia menjelaskan maksudnya menjual piano kesayangannya. Itu juga sangat sulit untuknya. Tapi dia berusaha berbesar hati.

"Kyuhyunie, _hyung_ menjualnya agar kita memiliki cukup uang. Kyu tidak perlu khawatir, jika kita memiliki uang yang cukup nanti, kita akan membelinya kembali. Lagi pula, _hyung_ menjualnya pada teman _hyung_. Orang tuanya bersedia membantu kita, teman _hyung_ akan menjaganya untuk _hyung_, sampai _hyung_ bisa mengambilnya kembali. Jadi Kyuhyunie tidak perlu khawatir ne?"

Kyuhyun, yang mendengar penjelasan _hyung_nya pun berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkabut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jung soo yang menyadarinya, membawa adiknya kedalam pelukannya. Dia tahu adiknya merasa sangat sedih. Tapi ini yang harus mereka lakukan karena mereka tidak ingin menjual rumah itu.

.

**TBC**

**Untuk main cast disini lebih kepada TeukBumKyu ya, untuk Hae dan yang lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu. Walaupun cuman cameo... kkkk *ditimpuk :P **

**Terima kasih sudah di koreksi, wah seneng bgt ada yang sampai sedetail itu ^^  
**

**Jumlah chapter belum di tentukan, karena Zi juga belum tahu, biarlah seperti air yang mengalir(?) :D**

**Summary untuk keseluruhan cerita, Kyu akn terpisah lagi(?) emmph, aku juga bingung sebenarnya... kkkkk intinya gitu dah, mereka bertiga terpisah gtu dech ntar... *spoileeeeeeeeeeeeer 'again' u,u **

**Update tergantung mood ya... haha *ditendang **

**Special thanks to:**

**Rahma94 ****/ ****rara. ngcn ****/ ****iloyalty1 ****/ ****Desviana407****/ ****sparkyuNee13 ****/ ****oracle88 ****/ ****jihyunelf ****/ ****Awaelfkyu13**** /**

**mifta. cinya ****/ ****monicaulina ****/**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya, seneng baca reviewnya**

**Gomawo yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow *bow**

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Title** : DREAM

**Genre **: Family, Brothership, Friendship

**Rating **: Fiction T

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Jung Soo / Leeteuk, Lee Donghae, dan temukan sendiri yang lain ne XD

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC, if u don't like it don't bash please. Give me some comments or critics, it's Ok for me ;)

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

**Summary** : Kyuhyun terpisah dari saudara-saudaranya dan mengalami cidera. Apa yang terjadi dengan impian mereka semua? Akankah mereka akan bisa mewujudkan impian mereka?

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyuhyunie?" Jung soo menghampiri adiknya yang sedang duduk di meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oh _hyung_, kau sudah datang ternyata. Emmph, hanya membuat beberapa komposisi musik dibuku partitur yang _hyung_ beri." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada _hyung-_nya yang baru pulang sekolah itu.

"Wah, kau ingin menjadi seorang komposer hemmph?" Jung soo duduk di tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan membaca partitur musik yang sedang di buat adiknya itu.

"Emmph, itu ide bagus _hyung_." Jung soo mengelus kepala adiknya, dan mengembalikan buku partitur itu pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka mengenal musik pertama kali dari kakek nenek mereka, mereka menyadari cucu-cucu mereka memiliki ketertarikan pada musik dan hal itu terbukti karena mereka sangat antusias dalam mempelajarinya. Adik-adiknya sangat cepat belajar, bakat itu sudah terlihat sejak dini. Begitupun dengan Jung soo, oleh sebab itu kakek nenek mereka berusaha untuk mengembangkannya dengan memberikan alat musik.

"_Hyung_, menurut _hyung_ jika Kibumie mencari kita dia akan menemukan kita? Maksudku, kita tak akan lagi tinggal di rumah ini sebentar lagi, bagaimana cara Kibumie akan menemukan kita?" Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Jung soo tentang kakek nenek mereka. Jung soo yang mendengar penuturan adiknya pun tersenyum.

"Kau percaya tidak kalau kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya suatu saat nanti?"

"Emmph, aku percaya itu. Tapi..." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa khawatir saudara kembarnya itu akan bingung mencari mereka jika mereka pergi dari rumah itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan masa depan."

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Yach, kita hanya cukup percaya dan berusaha saja bukan. Kita tak perlu khawatirkan masa depan, jalani apa yang harus kita jalani sekarang dan percayai apa yang kamu percayai. Tentu saja kita harus berusaha sebaik mungkin." Jung soo memperhatikan adiknya yang mulai mengerti.

"Aku percaya kita bertiga akan berkumpul lagi. Apapun yang terjadi pasti kita akan bertemu, dimapun atau kapanpun itu. Ada saat dimana kita harus berpisah, pasti ada juga waktu dimana kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Nah, itu baru adik _hyung_" Jung soo mengelus kepala adiknya, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa lega sekarang.

_Kibumie, tunggulah kita pasti akan bertemu. Aku percaya itu._

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyunie~ kau sudah siap bukan?"

"Yaps, aku sudah siap _hyung_. Haaah... aku akan sangat merindukan rumah ini."

"Hei kau bisa berkunjung ke rumah ini lagi nanti, rumah ini kan tetap rumah kita. Hanya saja kita pindah saat ini karena harus berhemat. Rumah ini terlalu besar jika hanya di tinggali kita berdua bukan?"

"_Hyung_ benar. Apa rumah kita ini akan di biarkan kosong _hyung_?"

"Tidak, kita akan menyewakannya. Jadi, rumah ini akan ada yang menjaganya."

"Emmph, Kyu setuju!" Jung soo mengucak rambut adiknya dan mereka beranjak pergi ke tempat tinggal baru mereka.

Rumah itu mereka sewa, dengan harga yang cukup murah. Walaupun begitu, rumah itu cukup nyaman untuk di tinggali dan juga tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Jung soo juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah restoran sebagai seorang pelayan, tempat kerjanya memang cukup jauh dari rumah baru mereka tapi itu bukan masalah.

Akhirnya setelah mengguanakan bis selama 10 menit mereka sampai di rumah baru mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya Kyuhyunie?"

"Kyu menyukainya _hyung_" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum lebar. Jung soo senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera berbenah, besok kita harus sekolah."

Hari itu waktu mereka habiskan untuk menata tempat tinggal baru mereka.

"_Hyung_, kau akan pulang jam berapa?"

"Emmph, _hyung_ akan pulang pukul 7 malam. Kau tak apa kan tinggal di rumah sendirian sementara _hyung_ bekerja?"

"Tenang saja _hyung_, Kyu baik-baik saja." Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan membereskan beberapa barang selama sisa sore itu. "Nah sekarang sudah selesai semuanya." Kyuhyun menepuk kedua tangannya, merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Walaupun yang dilakukannya hanya hal-hal kecil. Tapi bocah itu merasa sangat senang.

"_Kajja_, sekarang Kyu bantu hyung merpersiapkan makan malam setelah itu kita makan bersama lalu tidur. Masih ada banyak hal yang menanti esok hari."

"Ottteeeeee~"

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu lagi adalah ulang tahun Jung soo. Kyuhyun ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk _hyung_-nya itu. Tapi dia bingung akan memberikan apa. Dia tidak memilki uang untuk membeli hadiah, mereka benar-benar harus berhemat. Jika dia bekerja, apa ada yang akan memberinya pekerjaan?

"Hah, biasanya aku dan Kibumie akan memikirkan dan membuat hadiah untuk Jung soo _hyung_ bersama-sama tapi kini aku harus sendiri. Tapi Bumie pasti merasa sedih sekarang, karena dia tak bisa bertemu Jung soo _hyung_."

Setelah pulang sekolah dia memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamarnya. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan makan siang dia mengambil pensil dan buku partiturnya. Buku partiturnya itu cukup tebal, memiliki sampul biru gelap dan taburan kerlap-kerlip perak kecil mirip dengan langit malam berbintang menurut Kyuhyun.

Di sampulnya juga terdapat sebuah inisial K&K yang sama seperti yang ada pada biolanya. Namanya ada di halaman pertama buku itu. Kibum juga memiliki buku yang sama karena buku itu merupakan hadiah ulang mereka yang ke delapan dari Jung soo beberapa bulan lalu.

Setelah memikirnya cukup lama dia akhirnya tahu apa yang akan di berikan kepada hyungnya itu. Sebuah lagu ataupun musik instrumental itu pasti bagus, pikirnya. Dia akan memainkan dengan biolanya nanti. Sekarang dia akan mencoba membuatnya untuk hyung tersayangnya.

"Kyu harap Jung soo _hyung_ akan menyukainya" monolognya.

Setelah duduk cukup lama dengan pensil, partitur dan juga biolanya, dia merasa sangat lelah. Dia memutuskan cukup untuk hari itu dan melanjutkannya esok hari. Dia menunggu Jung soo di ruang tengah. Ini sudah pukul 7 seharusnya hyungnya itu akan segera sampai di rumah.

.

.

Jung soo berjalan cepat untuk bisa segera sampai di rumah, karena dia tahu adiknya menunggu. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian tapi dia tidak mungkin membawa adiknya ikut bersamanya dan membuat bocah itu sakit karena kelelahan.

Dia menggosokkan tangannya untuk menghalau dinginnya malam, saat itu dia melihat seorang anak yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya ingin menyebrang dan Jung soo juga melihat ada mobil yang melaju cukup kencang. Anak itu tak menyadari adanya mobil itu.

"AWAAAASSS!" Jung soo segera berlari dan menarik tangan anak itu sebelum terlambat. Beruntunglah dia tepat waktu sehingga tidak ada hal yang buruk menimpa anak yang di tolongnya itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo" Jung soo tersenyum menyadari anak yang di tolongnya baik-baik saja. Tapi untuk lebih memastikan dia memeriksa sekali lagi tubuh anak itu dan dia merasa lega karena anak itu benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Lain kali hati-hati ne" Jung soo menyadari anak yang di tolongnya itu masih syok sehingga untuk menenangkannya dia mengelus pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Gomawo hyung karena telah menolongku" Anak itu tersenyum kecil pada Jung soo.

"Cheonmaneyo, apa perlu ku antar ketempat tujuanmu atau kau ingin pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Oh, tidak perlu _hyung_, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm" Anak itu mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar. Hal itu mengingatkan Jung soo pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan anak itu benar-benar aman menuju jalan yang ditujunya, Jung soo segera bergegas pulang. '_Pasti Kyuhyun sudah menunggu lama' _batinnya.

Dan ternyata benar, saat sampai rumah Jung soo mendapati adiknya itu tertidur di sofa. Seperti dugaaannya adiknya menunggunya sampai jatuh tertidur.

.

**TBC**

**Mianhe kemarin tidak di baca dengan teliti, karena ff ini mengalami banyak perombakan sejak ide ini muncul... kkkk**

**Terimakasih sudah diberi tahu jadi bisa segera di perbaiki... ^^**

**Tentang panjang dan pendeknya nich ff serta update tergantung mood, karena ngetiknya benar2 harus di seret2... :P**

**Special thanks to:**

**Awaelfkyu13****/ ****Desviana407****/ ****mifta. cinya****/ ****Rahma94****/ ****Gyurievil****/ ****oracle88****/ ****monicaulina****/ ****dhedingdong95****/ ****sparkyuNee13****/ ****rara. ngcn****/ Retnoelf/ erka/ ****kyuli 99****/**

**Jika ada namanya yg belum disebutin mianhe :)**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya, seneng baca reviewnya**

**Gomawo untuk yang baca, review, favorite, dan follow *bow**

**^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Title** : DREAM

**Genre **: Family, Brothership, Friendship

**Rating **: Fiction T

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Jung Soo / Leeteuk, Lee Donghae, dan temukan sendiri yang lain ne XD

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC, if u don't like it don't bash please. Give me some comments or critics, it's Ok for me ;)

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

**Summary** : Kyuhyun terpisah dari saudara-saudaranya dan mengalami cidera. Apa yang terjadi dengan impian mereka semua? Akankah mereka akan bisa mewujudkan impian mereka?

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Langit Kanada mendung hari itu dan tak lama lagi pasti akan turun hujan. Kibum berdiri di depan cendela kamarnya. Memandang sendu pemandangan di luar kamarnya, dia sangat ingin tahu kabar saudara-saudara dan juga kabar ibunya. Saat dia melihat kalender dia menghela nafas berat.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Jung soo _hyung_ dan aku bahkan tak bisa memberinya ucapan selamat"

Kibum beranjak dari depan cendela dan menuju ke laci mejanya, dia mengambil sebuah buku. Buku partitur yang sama seperti milik Kyuhyun, namun dengan nama Kibum di halaman pertama. Dia menuliskan notasi-notasi di buku itu berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaan sesaknya.

Dia jarang sekali menangis, di berpikir jika dia menangis siapa yang akan menghibur adiknya, Kyuhyun, saat sedih. Walaupun umur mereka hanya terpaut beberapa menit saja, dia ingin berperan sebagai hyung yang baik untuk adiknya.

'_Kyuhyunie~ Jung soo hyung~ eomma~ semoga kalian selalu baik-baik saja. Kalian jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja disini'_

Kibum yang menyadari hujan mulai turun kembali berdiri di depan cendela, menggambar dengan jari tangannya di cendela yang mulai berembun karena udara dingin. Gambar dirinya, Kyuhyun dan Jung soo _hyung_-nya yang saling berpegangan tangan. Gambar khas anak-anak.

_Flashback _

Kibum sangat ingin bisa berbicara dengan saudara-saudaranya. Sehingga dia berusaha untuk meminta kepada _appa-_nya. Walaupun dia tahu dia tak akan mendapatkan izin itu.

"_Appa._.. Bumie ingin menelpon _hyung_ dan Kyunie... Bumie mohon _appa_"

"Cukup Kibum... _Appa_ sudah berulang kali mengatakan padamu kau tak perlu lagi menghubungi ke Korea. Disini adalah hidup barumu! Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Tuan Cho langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

Kibum kembali kekamar dalam diam. Dia tak menangis walaupaun rasa sesak memenuhi hatinya.

_Flashback end_

**.**

**.**

"Hei Jung soo-ah kau di panggil Shin _ahjussi~_" Jung soo yang mendengar hal itu dari teman kerjanyapun mengerutkan kening. Dia berpikir apa dia membuat suatu kesalahan? Dan seingatnya dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Sudahlah, cepat temui Shin _ahjussi_. Ahjussi ada di depan." Teman kerja Jung soo, Junsu, menepuk pundaknya untuk memberinya semangat.

"Gomawo Junsu _hyung_" Jung soo tersenyum. Dia segera menemui Shin _ahjussi_ yang merupakan pemilik restoran tempat kerjanya ini. Dia melihat Shin _ahjussi_ sedang duduk membelakanginya di salah satu meja restoran. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"_Ahjussi_ memanggilku?" Saat menyadari keberadaan Jung soo, pria muda yang biasa dipanggil Shindong menoleh. "Kau sudah datang ternyata, lihat siapa yang sedang bersamaku saat ini?"

Jung soo mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya melebar menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk manis disana.

"Jung soo _hyung_!"

"Kyuhyunie~ B-bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Jung soo segera menghampiri adiknya.

"Kyu mengikuti _hyung_~" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"_Mwo? Aigoo_... Kyunie~"

"Jangan marah padanya Jung soo_-ah_, dia telah menolongku membawa beberapa barang tadi." Shindong berusaha menengahi kakak-beradik itu.

Saat itu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengikuti _hyung_-nya melihat Shindong sedang kerepotan membawa barang yang kemudian jatuh berserakan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun langsung membantu memungutinya dan membawanya ke restoran. Saat di tanya Kyuhyun akan pergi kemana, akhirnya dia tahu bocah itu adik salah satu pegawainya.

Untuk hari itu, Jung soo di ijin kan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Shin _ahjussi_ juga memberikan beberapa makanan untuk mereka. Dia menyukai Kyuhyun dan Jung soo. Dia merasa prihatin dengan keadaan mereka. Anak-anak baik yang harus melewati kerasnya hidup di kota besar seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun selalu pulang berjalan kaki dari sekolah dan dia selalu melewati pertokoan. Saat dia sedang asik melihat-lihat ke arah toko itu dia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia memutuskan masuk ke toko itu dan tak lama dia keluar dengan membawa tas kertas yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar.

Senyumannya menyiratkan dia sangat senang dengan apa yang telah dibelinya. Dia membeli barang itu dengan uang saku yang dikumpulkannya selama ini, sebenarnya uang ini untuk keperluan mendadak, tapi dia berpikir ini jauh lebih penting. Karena sesungguhnya dia sudah mengincar barang itu sejak lama bahkan sejak saat saudara kembarnya masih ada bersamanya.

"Semoga _hyung_ suka kado dari Kyu" Pikirnya.

Ternyata itu adalah salah satu kado yang ingin diberikannya pada Jung soo di hari ulang tahun hyunnya itu selain musik yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak dua minggu lalu.

Tepat beberapa menit sebelum ulang tahun Jung soo, Kyuhyun terbangun. Dia ke luar kamar dan masuk ke kamar Jung soo perlahan. Dia melihat _hyung_-nya sedang tidur. Kyuhyun mendekati tempat tidur Jung soo dengan mengendap-endap. Saat telah sampai di tempat tidur, dia naik dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sang _hyung_ yang sedang tidur. Tangannya menyentuh wajah _hyung_-nya.

"_Saengil chukae hamnida hyung_~ Kyu ingin mewakili Kibumie juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun" Kyuhyun mencium kening Jung soo cukup lama. Inilah kebiasaan mereka sesungguhnya. Saat ulang tahun _hyung_-nya Kyuhyun dan Kibum akan masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun serta mencium kening sang _hyung_.

Tetes air mata yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari mata Kyuhyun membuat Jung soo membuka matanya. Sesungguhnya dia tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan adiknya itu. Tapi dia pura-pura masih terlelap. Namun merasakan adiknya menangis saat mencium keningnya membuat ia tak ingin berpura-pura lagi.

"_Gomawo _Kyuhyunie~" Kyuhyun yang akan kembali ke kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara _hyung_-nya. Dia berbalik dan ternyata Jung soo sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya serta memberikan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Jung soo. "Kyu membangunkan _hyung_, ne? _Mianhe_" Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Aniyo, kemarilah. Kyu boleh tidur dengan _hyung_" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersenyum manis dan langsung naik kembali ke tempat tidur Jung soo. Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubunya di samping Jung soo. Jung soo pun lansung menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimutnya dan dia juga memeluk bocah itu.

"Kenapa Kyu tidak membangunkan _hyung_ humph?"

"Kyu tidak mau mengganggu _hyung_, karena hyung terlihat lelah." Jung soo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Hyung_~" Jung soo yang mendengar panggilan adiknya bergumam.

"Kyu punya sesuatu untuk _hyung_, Kyu harap _hyung_ menyukainya." Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul sayap. Sederhana namun terlihat indah. Jika dilihat secara seksama terdapat ukiran Leeteuk di bandul itu. Mata Jung soo berkabut.

"Anggap saja ini kado dari Kyu sekaligus dari Kibumie ne" Kyuhyun meletakkan kalung itu di tangan Jung soo memperhatikan seksama kalung itu, dia menggenggamnya erat.

"_Gomawo dongsaeng-ah_..._Gomawo. Hyung_ sangat menyukainya dan _hyung_ akan menjaganya dengan baik" Liquid bening itu mengalir begitu saja. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun menghapus air mata itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kyu dan Bumie sayang _hyung_" Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang sejenak. Kyuhyun menceritakan segala ingin diceritakannya. Tak lama mereka kembali tertidur.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya terbangun sendirian di kamar hyungnya. Sepertinya Jung soo sudah bangun. Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum menemui hyungnya.

"Pagi _hyung_~ Wah sarapan pagi ini terlihat enak."

"Pagi Kyuhyunie~ Karena hari ini _hyung_ ulang tahun, hyung ingin membuatkan yang spesial untuk Kyu." Kyuhyun senang mendengarnya tapi tak berlangsung lama dia menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa Kyu tidak suka dengan makanannya?" Jung soo memandang bingung melihat ekspresi sang adik.

"_Hyung_ tak memakai kado pemberian Kyu" Ucap Kyuhyun sedih. Jung soo pun tersenyum dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_ hanya ingin Kyu yang memakaikan untuk _hyung_" Kyuhyun langsung semangat dan memekik senang. Jung soo mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan adiknya dan meminta Kyuhyun memakaikan kalung itu ke lehernya.

"_Hyung_ sebenarnya Kyu masih punya satu lagi hadiah untuk _hyung_"

"Wah Kyunie memberikan banyak sekali kado untuk _hyung_ eoh?"

"_Ani_, ini hanya hadiah kecil untuk _hyung_. Tapi yang ini Kyu akan memberikannya nanti saja _ne_"

"_Arraso_. _Gomawo ne_" Jung soo mengacak rambut adiknya dan berakhir dengan mendapatkan seruan protes. Jung soo hari itu pulang sekolah bersama Heechul sahabatnya.

"Kyuhyunie~ _hyung_ pulang~"

"_Hyung_ sudah pulang~ eoh? Wah ada Heechul hyung juga ternyata? Hai _hyung_~" Kyuhyun memekik senang mendapati hyungnya pulang cepat dan membawa serta sahabatnya juga.

"Hai _evil_. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu" Heechul menyapa Kyuhyun dan mengacak surai bocah itu. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja Kyu baik _hyung_. Ternyata _hyung_ tak berubah, tetap cantik." Heechul yang mendengarnya pun mendelik ke arah bocah itu. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan marah _hyung_, kau tampan tapi juga cantik. Itu pujian tahu." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ish dasar kau ini" Mereka berdua duduk sofa dan membicarakan tentang berbagai hal.

Jung soo memutuskan masuk terlebih dahulu dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia membiarkan sahabatnya dan adiknya bercengkrama di sofa. Mereka memang sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan dengan Kibum juga. Karena sebelum keadaan keluarga Jung soo seperti sekarang sahabatnya itu sudah sering kali bermain ke rumah mereka.

"Kyuhyunie~, _hyung_ dan Heechul _hyung_ akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini"

"Benarkah? Yeaaiii..." Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari mereka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain, melihat-lihat ke daerah pertokoan, membeli beberapa permen kapas, dan berjalan-jalan di taman.

Saat berjalan-jalan di taman mereka melihat ada musisi jalanan. Kyuhyun yang sangat ingin melihat mengajak ke dua hyung yang bersamanya itu untuk melihat. Banyak penonton yang menari bersama-sama mengikuti irama permainan musik yang di mainkan 4 orang musisi jalanan itu. Saat setelah selesai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri satu di antara musisi-musisi itu. Dia membisikkan sesuatu.

Jung soo dan Heechul saling berpandangan, mereka sangat merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan bocah itu. Mereka melihat salah satu musisi itu meminjamkan biola yang dipegangnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini untuk Jung soo _hyung_, Kyu ingin memainkan sesuatu yang Kyu buat untuk ulang tahun Jung soo hyung~" Kata-kata yang di ucapkan itu mendapat sambutan hangat dari penonton disana. Jung soo yang melihatnya pun dibuat tak berkutik. Matanya kembali berkabut, adiknya benar-benar memberikan banyak kejutan untuknya hari ini.

Alunan merdu dari permainan biola Kyuhyun membuat semuanya terpukau. Bakat anak itu sepertinya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Setiap gesekan biola itu mengeluarkan suara yang indah membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terhanyut dalam alunan merdunya. Bahkan penonton semakin banyak yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan.

Sesaat setelah permainan Kyuhyun selesai tepukan para penonton terdengar riuh. Mereka benar-benar merasa terhibur. Bahkan banyak yang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Jung soo. Setelah makan malam di kedai pinggir jalan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah cukup malam.

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak ulang tahun Jung soo. Setelah pulang sekolah Jung soo makan siang bersama Kyuhyun di rumah mereka sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

"Kyuhyunie~ jika _hyung_ belum pulang saat makan malam, makanlah dulu. _Hyung_ tidak mau kau sakit karena terlambat makan."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan nasihat _hyung_-nya sambil terus makan sesekali dia bergumam menanggapi perkataan sang _hyung_ karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan yang sedang dimakannya.

"_Arra~_ tapi Kyu kan ingin makan malam bersama _hyung_. Tidak enak makan sendiri." Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat hyung khawatir kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Nah, Kyu jangan terlambat makan. Kerjakan PR dengan baik dan jangan nakal."

"Kyu tidak nakal _hyung~_ Kyu itu pintar"

"_Arraso_, _hyung_ tahu adik _hyung_ sangat pintar" Jung soo mengucak rambut adiknya.

"Hei, dan jangan sering menangis. _Hyung_ tahu kau sering menangis walaupun Kyu sering berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tapi sesekali menangis itu pun tak apa. Karena kita diberi kemampuan untuk itu. Kyu harus ingat jangan larut dalam kesedihan ne~"

"Kyu mengerti _hyung_" Mendengar kata-kata Jung soo entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun gelisah.

"Jung soo _hyung~_" Kyuhyun menarik tangan sang hyung yang akan pergi bekerja di depan rumah mereka. Dia menggemgamnya dengan erat. Jung soo yang merasakan genggaman kuat sang adik mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa hemmph?" Jung soo mengelus surai hitam sang adik untuk menenangkan karena sepertinya adiknya sangat gelisah dan ada tatapan khawatir disana.

"Bi-bisakah _hyung_ tak pergi bekerja hari ini? Kyu mohon untuk hari ini saja hyung temani Kyu dirumah."Jung soo merasa heran dengan hal itu.

"Maafkan hyung Kyu, tapi _hyung_ harus pergi. _Hyung_ janji jika Kyu mengijinkan _hyung_ bekerja nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan lagi ne?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tapi dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jung soo. Jung soo melihatnya dan tersenyum. Jung soo lalu memeluk adiknya erat, berusaha menyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Setelah merasa adiknya sudah cukup tenang, dia beranjak berdiri dan pamit untuk pergi. Kyuhyun yang melihat punggung _hyung_ pergi tanpa sadar meneteskan matanya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa sangat gelisah akan kepergian _hyung_ tersayangnya itu.

Dia merasa sesak saat merasakan Jung soo memeluknya seolah itu merupakan pelukan terakhir yang diberikan sang _hyung_ padanya. Tapi dia berusaha menepis perasaan itu dan menyakinkan diri Jung soo hyungnya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah langit. '_Kibumie jika aku menangis saat ini akankah kau datang menghiburku?' _

Hujan akan turun, langit begitu mendung saat itu. Awan hitam bergelung-gelung, gemuruh mulai terdengar. Sama seperti perasaan Kyuhyun yang terasa mendung. Dia memutuskan masuk kerumah dan menunggu hyungnya pulang sambil memainkan biolanya. Walaupun dia tak yakin hal itu dapat mengurangi perasaan gelisahnya saat ini.

.

.

Jung soo pulang sangat terlambat hari itu karena dia harus lembur. Pengunjung restoran sangat ramai sehingga dia diminta untuk berada disana lebih lama lagi. Kesempatan ini tentu saja tidak di sia-siakan walaupun dia harus mengorbankan adiknya yang menunggu lebih lama. Hal ini di lakukannya karena Jung soo akan mendapatkan upah lembur nanti.

Hujan yang mengguyur sejak siang tadi membuanya memutuskan menggunakan bis supaya lebih cepat sampai di rumahnya. Setelah menunggu setidaknya 5 menit bis yang akan di tumpangi Jung soo akhirnya datang.

Sebenarnya dia ragu untuk menggunakan bis saat itu, namun karena tidak ingin membuat adiknya menunggu lebih lama dia tetap manaiki bis itu.

"Hai nak, selamat datang. Silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kau sukai" Sapa supir bis dengan ramah.

"_Gomawo ahjussi_" Jung soo menyapa sang supir bis dengan senyuman lebar. Jung soo duduk di tempat paling belakang dan dekat dengan cendela. Saat Jung soo duduk dia teringat Kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh saat dia berangkat tadi. Adiknya itu memintanya untuk tidak bekerja hari itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya.

Jung soo di kagetkan dengan kepanikan yang ada di dalam bis itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia hanya merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa benturan keras di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Darah segar terasa mengalir dari kepalanya. Bunyi benturan keras antara badan bis dan pembatas jalan kemudian yang dia tahu bis itu jatuh ke sungai dengan aliran yang sangat deras karena hujan.

Jung soo berusaha berenang keluar dari dalam bis, tapi luka yang di dapatnya membuatnya tak berdaya. Sekelebat bayangan adiknya dan juga memori-memorinya terlihat di depan matanya. Seolah itu adalah rangkaian film yang di putar secara cepat sebelum semuanya terasa gelap.

**.**

**.**

Jalan yang licin karena hujan, hujan deras yang membatas pandangan membuat sang supir harus menyetir dengan ekstra hati-hati. Namun naas ada truk dari arah berlawanan yang melanju kencang tak dapat mengendalikan laju kendaraannya. Bis yang di tumpangi Jung soo berusaha menghindar, namun karena posisi bis yang sudah ada di pinggir serta tak ada ruang lagi untuk menghindar membuat bis itu menabrak pembatas jalan dan masuk ke sungai.

**.**

**TBC**

**Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Jung soo? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?**

**Tunggulah kisah selanjutnya ne... kkkk **

**Ini udh di panjangin dikit, hehe hemmph, jdi pingin baca review lebih bnyk dari pengujung yg baca... nggak maksa kok, cuman seneng aja ngeliat jumlah review yg nambah... XD satu katapun tak apa... ^^ keputusan tetap di tangan kalian ne, jangn jadikan beban... :) oke? Sip... ^.^ **

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest****/ ****Rahma94****/ ****Awaelfkyu13****/ ****kyuli 99****/ ****mifta.****cinya****/ ****Desviana407****/ ****oracle88****/ ****Gyurievil****/ ****sparkyuNee13****/ ****Retnoelf****/ ****Park Yong Ra****/****d5****/ ****indah esterlita****/ ****Chocosnow****/**

**Jika ada namanya yg belum disebutin mianhe :)**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya, seneng baca reviewnya**

**Gomawo untuk yang baca, review, favorite, dan follow *bow**

**^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Title** : DREAM

**Genre **: Family, Brothership, Friendship

**Rating **: Fiction T

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk, Lee Donghae, dan temukan sendiri yang lain ne XD

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC, if u don't like it don't bash please. Give me some comments or critics, it's Ok for me ;)

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

**Summary** : Kyuhyun terpisah dari saudara-saudaranya dan mengalami cidera. Apa yang terjadi dengan impian mereka semua? Akankah mereka akan bisa mewujudkan impian mereka?

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

Malam ini Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan karena _hyung_-nya benar-benar belum pulang saat makan malam tiba. Sehingga dia terpaksa makan malam sendirian. Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat Jung soo khawatir jika tahu dia belum makan malam karena menunggunya pulang. Setelah selesai dia membersihkan peralatan makan yang digunakannya dan Kyuhyun memutuskan duduk di dekat cendela sambil memperhatikan hujan yang turun. Merapatkan selimut yang sebelumnya sudah diambil di kamarnya untuk menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Suara guntur di luar rumah membuat Kyuhyun terbangun yang beberapa saat lalu tertidur. Di luar hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi, namun suara guntur masih cukup keras terdengar. Dia sedang menunggu _hyung_-nya pulang di sofa yang kemudian jatuh tertidur karena sangat mengantuk. Saat dia menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Rasa khawatir akan keberadaan sang _hyung_ yang belum kembali sungguh mengganggunya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Jung soo akan pulang. Dia tak akan merasa tenang sebelum melihat Jung soo _hyung_-nya pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"_Hyung~_ kenapa _hyung_ belum pulang?" Kyuhyun menekuk kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa kedinginan walaupun sudah menggunakan selimut tebal di sekitar tubuhnya.

"_Eomma_, kumohon jaga Jung soo _hyung_ dimanapun _hyung_ berada. Kyu sendirian _eomma_." Air mata itu mulai mengalir seiring detik jarum jam yang berputar. Dia mulai merasa takut sekarang, perasaan sesak sejak kepergian sang _hyung_ siang tadi semakin meluap. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Namun Kyuhyun segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, dia ingat pesan Jung soo untuk tidak sering menangis. Tapi tanpa bisa di cegah air mata itu kembali mengalir.

Setelah beberapa kali menghapusnya yang berakhir sia-sia, akhirnya dia membiarkannya. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar, dia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan sesak itu. Dia membutuhkan sang _hyung_. Dia hanya seorang anak kecil berumur 8 tahun yang masih membutuhkan orang-orang yang lebih dewasa di sekitarnya. Tapi saat ini tak ada seorang pun yang ada disisinya. Kyuhyun terus membenamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

'_Kyuhyunie~' _

Kyuhyun merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus kepalanya. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya tak ada siapapun bersamanya. Apa itu hanya ilusinya semata karena dia begitu menkhawatirkan sang _hyung_. Kyuhyun tak tahu itu.

"_Hyung! Hyung_ dimana? Hiks... Kibumie... Hiks... Kyu tidak tahu _hyung_ ada dimana, _hyung_ belum pulang Kibumie" Setelah kelelahan karena menangis Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur. Dia meringkuk di sofa itu. Menunggu Jung soo _hyung_-nya pulang, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang kakak sesungguhnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyunie~ apa kau sedang menangis sekarang? Jangan menangis Kyu, maafkan aku yang tak ada bersamamu." Disaat yang sama di negara berbeda, Kibum bisa merasakannya. Mungkin ini yang di sebut ikatan batin saudara kembar. Kibum dapat merasakan kesedihan saudara kembarnya. Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin kuat, sehingga membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Dia memang jarang menangis, tapi perasaannya kali ini membuatnya tidak dapat tahan air matanya mengalir. Tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya, hanya bulir-bulir itu terus mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah.

Kibum memandang keluar cendelanya, membuka sedikit cendela itu membiarkan udara masuk ke kamarnya. Dia ingin melihat langit lebih jelas. "Kyuhyunie~ apapun yang terjadi kita pasti bisa melaluinya. Sesulit apapun rintangannya, aku tahu kita bisa melewatinya. Walaupun kita tak berada di tempat yang sama, tapi kita memandang langit yang sama bukan?"

Kibum menutup pintu cendelanya dan beranjak untuk mengambil biolanya. Dia menyentuhnya, perlahan dia mulai memainkannya. Dia tak khawatir akan ada yang terganggu dengan permainannya. Ayahnya sedang tidak ada, dan hanya ada para maid yang ada di sana. Yang pasti tidak akan mengusik sang majikan. Mereka justru merasa terhibur dengan permainan Kibum, permainan yang sesungguhnya membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tersentuh. Mereka dapat merasakan kesedihan dalam permainan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun mendapati dirinya masih berada di sofa. Dia segera menoleh kearah cendela, ternyata ini sudah pagi. Dia segera turun dari sofa itu dan berlari menuju kamar hyungnya.

"_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun menerobos masuk kamar itu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Jung soo ada disana. Kamar Jung soo masih sangat rapi. Kyuhyun terus saja mencari ke kamar mandi dan juga dapur. Rumah itu tidak besar tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah mencari ke penjuru rumah.

"Jung soo _hyung_ tidak ada, apa _hyung_ belum pulang? Tidak, mungkin saja _hyung_ sudah berangkat sekolah. Baiklah, Kyu akan ke sekolah _hyung_ saja. Tapi nanti Kyu dimarahin _hyung_ kalau bolos sekolah? Tidak tidak, biar saja _hyung_ marah. Kyu mau bertemu Jung soo _hyung_!" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera menemui Jung soo di sekolah.

"Mata Kyu besar sekali. Pasti gara-gara menangis tadi malam. Uuh... Kyu jadi seperti zombie." Gumamnya saat dia mematut dirinya di cermin. Kyuhyun menempuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah Jung soo. Tapi di tengah perjalanan dia berhenti, dia berpikir mungkin sebaiknya dia mencari Jung soo di tempat kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak mungkin hyungnya meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah lalu berangkat sekolah tanpa membangunkannya. Setelah dia berjalan cukup jauh ke restoran Shin ahjussi Kyuhyun melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitar jembatan besar yang juga merupakan sebuah jalan raya. Jembatan itu memang jalan yang harus di lalui untuk mencapai daerah dimana restoran Shin ahjussi berada.

Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi disana. Beberapa mobil kepolisian, tim SAR, dan juga ambulan terdapat di sekitar jalan itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang berdesakan ingin melihat dari dekat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Semalam sebuah bis yang menghindari sebuah truk menabrak pembatas jalan jembatan ini dan jatuh ke sungai. Pihak kepolisian dan tim penyelamat itu sedang berusaha mengevakuasi para korban. Beberapa korban bahkan belum ditemukan karena sungai sangat deras karena hujan."

Kyuhyun mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya saling berbisik. Sehingga sedikit banyak dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun hal itu membuat perasaannya kembali kacau, mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya membuatnya kembali mengingat _hyung_-nya. Tubuhnya yang kecil memudahnya menerobos diantara orang-orang dewasa yang berdiri. Saat telah sampai di depan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat para petugas sedang memeriksa tempat kejadian.

Kyuhyun melihat salah satu petugas penyelamat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu polisi. "Kami mendapat kesaksian dari supir bis bahwa penumpang dalam bis ada sekitar 10 orang . Korban yang belum ditemukan ada 2 orang saat ini dan diantaranya seorang anak remaja berumur sekitar 13 tahun. Dia menggunakan jaket berwarna biru gelap, t-shirt putih dan juga menggunakan kalung berbandul sayap."

Kyuhyun terkejut, ciri-ciri yang disebutkan petugas itu sama seperti yang dikenakan _hyung_-nya kemarin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berpikir itu tidak mungkin Jung soo _hyung_-nya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Jung soo _hyung_, _hyung_ baik-baik saja!" Kyuhyun berusaha menepis kemungkinan Jung soo merupakan salah satu korban. Perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya kearah petugas penyelamat dan polisi itu.

"_Ahjussi_, _ahjussi_ pasti bohong kan? Yang tadi _ahjussi_ katakan itu bukan Jung soo _hyung_ kan?" Kyuhyun menarik bagian bawah baju yang dikenakan petugas penyelamat itu. Dua orang itu dewasa itu saling berpandangan. Lalu petugas penyelamat itu pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjussi_ bilang kalung berbandul sayap bukan? Itu kalung Jung soo _hyung_, Kyu yang memberikannya pada hyung. Hiks... Dimana Jung soo _hyung ahjussi_?" Kim Yong Woon, atau biasa di panggil Kangin, petugas penyelamat itu untuk sesaat bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Nak, siapa nama _hyung_-mu hemmph?"

"Cho Jung soo"

"Kami akan berusaha mencarinya ne, jangan menangis. Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun."

"Nah Kyu doakan _ahjussi_ dan teman-teman _ahjussi_. _Ahjussi_ akan berusaha keras mencarinya _ne_?" Kangin mengelus kepala anak itu. Kyuhyun masih menangis, sesungguhnya belum percaya bahwa _hyung_-nya menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan. Tapi _hyung-_nya yang belum pulang, tak adanya keberadaan Jung soo di rumah, sampai ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Kangin semuanya membuatnya yakin akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih menangis berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Dia dapat melihat para petugas yang sedang melakukan pencarian dan penyelamatan. Badan bis pun secara perlahan di evakuasi dengan menggunakan alat berat.

Langit sudah beranjak sore dan mulai mendung, pencarian sudah berlangsung berjam-jam lamanya. Namun petugas- petugas itu belum bisa menemukan Jung soo. Korban lain yang hilang sudah di temukan sejam yang lalu. Kyuhyun terus berada disana, memperhatikan.

"Kyu percaya Jung soo _hyung_ pasti baik-baik saja. Jung soo _hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkan Kyu sendirian." Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan diri. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berkurang.

Hujan mulai turun, tapi Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya. Dia berdiri disana dan menunggu, tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai basah kuyup. Kangin menghampiri anak itu.

"Kyu, hujan mulai turun sebaiknya Kyu berteduh."

"Tapi Jung soo _hyung_ bagaimana ahjussi?"

"Kami tidak bisa melanjutkan perncarian saat ini, maafkan _ahjussi_. Hujan mempersulit percarian, sungai terlalu deras untuk ditelusuri."

"Tapi Jung soo _hyung_ belum di temukan! Kyu ingin bertemu Jung soo _hyung_!" Kyuhyun mulai berteriak diantara isakan yang keluar, dia ingin _hyung_-nya. Dia sudah menunggu sangat lama, tapi belum bisa bertemu Jung soo.

"_Ahjussi_ akan mengantarmu pulang dan bertemu orang tuamu sekarang. Ayo..." Kangin berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Kyu hanya punya Jung soo _hyung_~ _eomma_ sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu dimana _appa_ dan Kibumie." Kangin terkejut. Bagaimana bisa anak ini dan hyungnya hanya hidup berdua saja di kota besar ini.

"Kyu akan mencari Jung soo _hyung_ sendiri!" Kyuhyun berlari mengabaikan Kangin yang berusaha mengejarnya dan membantunya. Kyuhyun ingin hyungnya, dia akan mencarinya sendiri entah bagaimana caranya dia pun tak tahu.

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul, Kyuhyun terus berjalan walaupun tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Dia bertanya kepada setiap orang yang dilewatinya, apakah mereka tahu keberadaan hyungnya. Orang-orang yang dilaluinya hanya menatap iba anak itu tanpa ada yang mempedulikan lebih jauh. Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar karena dinginnya udara malam itu. Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah menemukan Jung soo.

Kyuhyun pulang kerumah yang di tempatinya pukul 11 malam. Kyuhyun membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu dia menjatuhkan tubunya ke atas kasur milik _hyung_-nya. Berharap saat bangun ini semua adalah mimpi buruk dan dia akan segera terbangun. Bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_-nya seperti hari-hari yang biasa dilaluinya. Air mata itu kembali mengalir, walaupun tak ada isakan yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun keesokan paginya dengan tubuh yang terasa sakit dan kepalan yang berdenyut. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan keberadaan _hyung_-nya. Berlari kesegala penjuru rumah, berharap Jung soo berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah itu dan bersembunyi untuk mengerjainya karena tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyukai petak umpet.

Kesunyian yang dirasakannya dirumah itu, menyadarkan bahwa apa yang dialaminya bukan hanya mimpi buruk, tapi itu semua adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kyuhyun tak lagi menangis, sepertinya bocah itu sudah merasa sangat lelah bahkan untuk menangis sekalipun. Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengenakan bajunya.

Dia ingin mencari hyungnya lagi hari ini. Dia sadar dia belum makan sejak kemarin siang. Tapi Kyuhyun tak memiliki nafsu untuk makan apalagi dia pun tak bisa memasak. Makanan yang disiapkan _hyung_-nya tentu saja sudah habis sejak sarapan kemarin.

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang meminta istirahat lebih serta kepala yang terasa sakit, dia berjalan keluar untuk kembali mencari Jung soo. Dia membolos sekolah lagi hari ini. Dia tak peduli dengan hal itu saat ini. Baginya tak ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari menemukan Jung soo _hyung-_nya.

.

.

"Hei bukankah itu adik Jung soo?"

"Kau benar! Kenapa dia berdiri diam di depan sana?"

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jung soo?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Lalu kenapa adik Jung soo ada disini? Sedangkan Jung soo pun tak masuk sekolah lagi hari ini?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

Heechul yang mendengar percakapan teman-temannya pun menoleh keluar cendela kelasnya. Dia belum sempat bertemu dengan sahabatnya karena dia selama 3 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan harus ikut kedua orang tuanya.

Dia berencana ingin ke rumah sahabatnya itu nanti, dan mencari tahu kemana Jung soo sebenarnya mengapa dia tak masuk sekolah. Memang teman-teman Jung soo tidak ada yang tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Jung Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam di depan gerbang sekolah Jung soo.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian, Jung soo-ah?" Heechul segera berlari keluar kelas untuk menemui Kyuhyun karena saat itu sedang jam istirahat. Tapi saat dia sampai di dekat gerbang sekolahnya ternyata Kyuhyun sudah pergi karena dia tak menemukan anak itu dimanapun.

"Aisssh... pergi kemana setan kecil itu? Kenapa sudah tidak ada? Kenapa dia tak pergi ke sekolah dan malah pergi kesini?" Banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggu Heechul. Tapi dia tak bisa keluar sekolah saat ini, jam sekolah masih belum selesai. Dan sialnya sekolah menambah jam pelajaran dan dia baru bisa keluar pukul 4 sore.

Heechul begitu gelisah, dia tidak bisa fokus dengan sisa pelajaran hari itu. "Aishh... kenapa lama sekali?" Heechul menggerutu di bangku yang didudukinya.

"Kim Heechul! Apa ada hal yang lebih penting dari pelajaranku?"

Heechul yang mendengar teguran dari gurunya pun semakin merasa sebal. Tapi dia berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi walaupun pada akhirnya pikirannya tertuju pada sahabatnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terasa sakit, dia merasa lelah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin istirahat. Kulitnya bahkan jauh lebih pucat dari yang seharusnya, bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat. Dia merasa kedinginan. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tak menghiraukan hal itu.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan gontai, hari sudah menjelang malam. Dan dia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup lagi. Beberapa hari ini cuaca di kota besar itu benar-benar tak bersahabat. Setelah menutup pintu, dia bersandar pada pintu itu sejenak dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia selalu berharap saat dia pulang akan ada _hyung_-nya yang menyambutnya bahkan memarahinya karena pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup begitu. Tapi harapannya tak terkabulkan, rumah itu terasa sangat sepi.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di sofa, mengangkat kakinya dan menekuk didepan dadanya. Dia kedinginan tapi tak ingin mengambil selimut ataupun mengganti pakaiannya. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat sejak pagi semakin terasa sakit, semua terasa berputar.

Dengan kepala yang terasa seperti menahan beban sangat berat, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun berpegangan pada benda apapun yang bisa diraihnya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Uuuh... _hyung~_ kepala Kyu sakit..." Nafasnya mulai memburu, bahkan dia hampir tak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia mencapai kasurnya Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dia dapat mendengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan dan teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya sebelum semuanya gelap.

"KYUHYUUUN!"

.

**TBC**

**Don't call me author, please ^^ kalian bisa memanggilku Zi ,chingu atau yang lain saja, aku merasa blm pantas di panggil author... hehe **

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest /****kyuli 99****/ ****lianpangestu****/ ****oracle88****/ ****Desviana407****/ Dewiangel/ Guest/ indah esterlita/ ****chairun****/ ****Rahma94****/ ****mifta cinya****/ ****Awaelfkyu13****/ ****sparkyuNee13****/ ****monicaulina****/ aichan14/**

**Jika ada namanya yg belum disebutin mianhe, silahkan protes :)**

**Entah mengapa review yang tgl 14 bru muncul sekarang -_- aigoo mianhe**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya, senang baca reviewnya**

**Gomawo untuk yang baca, review, favorite, dan follow *bow**

**^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Title** : DREAM

**Genre **: Family, Brothership, Friendship

**Rating **: Fiction T

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk, Lee Donghae, dan temukan sendiri yang lain ne XD

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC, if u don't like it don't bash please. Give me some comments or critics, it's Ok for me ;)

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

**Summary** : Kyuhyun terpisah dari saudara-saudaranya dan mengalami cidera. Apa yang terjadi dengan impian mereka semua? Akankah mereka akan bisa mewujudkan impian mereka?

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

Setelah pelajaran hari itu dinyatakan selesai. Heechul segera berlari keluar kelasnya. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Namun saat akan perjalanan ke rumah Jung soo, Heechul mendapatkan telepon dari _eomma_-nya untuk segera pulang. Walaupun dia bersikeras untuk pulang terlambat, tapi sang _eomma _memintanya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan setelah urusannya di rumah telah selesai Heechul berpamitan kepada orang tuanya untuk pergi menemui Jung soo.

Sesaat setelah Heechul keluar rumah, dia mendengar suara _eomma-_nya memanggil. Tapi dia sudah sangat ingin bertemu Jung soo sehingga dia menyahuti seadaanya.

"Nanti saja _eomma_, tenang saja aku akan segera kembali!" Heechul bahkan mengatakannya sambil berlari dan segera mengambil sepedanya. Dia segera mengayuh sepedanya itu menuju rumah Jung soo.

"Kenapa harus hujan disaat seperti ini sich?" Karena hujan yang turun Heechul memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda di halte bis, tapi melihat hujan yang sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Dia mempercepat laju sepedanya menuju rumah Jung soo. Saat telah sampai di rumah Jung soo, Heechul berhenti dan meletakkan sepedanya begitunya. Segera berlari menuju pintu rumah tiu dan menumpukan tangannya di atas lututnya. Dia kelelahan.

Setelah Heechul berhasil mengatur laju nafasnya yang memburu karena mengebut. Dia mulai memperhatikan rumah itu. Dia merasa heran karena rumah itu seolah tidak berpenghuni. Dia mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Jung soo-ah? Kyuhyunie?" Heechul mulai tak sabar.

"Aissh... Kemana sebenarnya mereka? Jung soo-ah! Kyuhyunie? Kalian ada di dalam?" Tidak segera mendapat sahutan dia akhirnya memegang kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Rumah itu sangat gelap karena di luar hari memang mulai beranjak malam, dan tidak ada lampu yang menyala di rumah itu.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengunci rumah sich? Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk? Dasar ceroboh!" Gerutunya. Heechul mencari saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Dia mulai menyusuri rumah itu. tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan suara beberapa benda terjatuh.

"Apa itu?" Heechul segera berlari ke sumber suara dan sontak dia terkejut.

"KYUHYUUUN!" Dia menghampiri tubuh bocah itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun pingsan dan terjatuh sehingga menyenggol beberapa barang.

"Kyuhyunie! Ya bangulah Kyu... Jangan membuatku takut! Aishhh... Kenapa badannya panas sekali! Aigoo bagaimana ini?" Karena melihat baju Kyuhyun yang basah, Heechul segera membaringkan tubuh bocah itu ke kasurnya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan tubuh anak itu dalam keadaaan basah kuyup begitu.

"Aigoo aigoo aigoo... Aku harus mengganti bajunya yang basah! Bisa-bisa dia bertambah sakit dengan baju basah seperti itu!" Heechul segera mengambil baju Kyuhyun di lemari dan dengan cekatan mengganti baju Kyuhyun yang basah, dia juga menyelimuti anak itu dengan selimut tebal.

"Aigoo... Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin membawanya ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini! Diluar hujan, dia akan basah lagi nanti! Ah iya _eomma_!" Heechul megambil ponselnya dan segera menelponnya.

"Yeobose.." Sebelum sang _eomma_ selesai menjawab Heechul sudah memotongnya, dia sangat panik sekarang.

"_Eomma_ tolong aku! Kyuhyun pingsan! Aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi di luar hujan!"

"Tenanglah Heechul-ah... Baiklah _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan segera kesana. Beri pertolongan pertama yang bisa kau lakukan.. Ok!" setelah sambungan terputus Heechul segera berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil kompresan. Saat dia kembali, dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Aigoo... Kyu.. Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Dan dimana Jung soo? Kenapa dia tidak ada? Apa dia masih di restoran?" Monolognya. Dia kemudian mengompres anak itu. Tidak beberapa lama terdengar deru mobil di luar rumah. Itu pasti _eomma_ dan _appanya_, Heechul segera merapatkan selimut tebal yang menyelubungi tubuh anak itu. Tiba-tiba _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Heechul-ah biarkan appa yang menggendong Kyunie ke mobil!" Tuan Kim dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _eomma_ Heechul memayungi suaminya dan Kyuhyun menuju mobil. Heechul mengekor di belakang kedua orang tuanya.

Tuan Kim meletakkan Kyuhyun dibangku penumpang belakang di temani Nyonya Kim. Tuan Kim mengemudi dan Heechul duduk di samping ayahnya. Nyonya Kim mendekap tubuh bocah itu erat berharap dapat menghalau dingin pada tubuh anak itu. Dia merasa takut sekarang, melihat betapa pucatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang didekapnya.

"Badannya sangat panas!"

"_Eomma_ benar.. _Appa_... kumohon lebih cepat _appa_!"

"_Appa_ tahu Chul-ah, kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit sebentar lagi."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit, syukurlah jalanan tidak macet sehingga mereka bisa segera sampai di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun langsung di bawa ke UGD. Mereka diminta menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Heechul-ah gantilah pakaianmu terlebih dahulu, kau bisa sakit." Perintah sang eomma. Setelah di paksa akhirnya anak itu mau mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sempat di bawa _eomma_-nya dari rumah. Sang eomma tahu anaknya itu akan basah kuyup begitu.

.

.

Menunggu membuat Heechul merasa kesal, dia tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kondisi adik sahabatnya itu.

"Chulie~ ada yang harus eomma katakan padamu." Mendengar suara ibunya yang terdengar ragu membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa _eomma_?"

"Jung soo hilang." Setelah manarik nafas panjang akhirnya kata-kata itu bisa keluar.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudnya Jung soo hilang _eomma_? Kumohon jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini _eomma_."

"_Eomma_ tidak sedang bercanda Chulie... Itulah yang ingin _eomma_ katakan saat kau terburu-buru pergi tadi. Jung soo hilang setelah dia terlibat dalam kecelakan bis. Dan dia belum ditemukan. _Eomma_ mengetahuinya dari berita tadi dan _eomma_ sudah memastikannya." Mendengar penjelasan _eomma_-nya Heechul merasa tubuhnya lemas. Dia masih belum percaya hal seperti itu terjadi pada sahabatnya. Tapi _eomma_-nya tak mungkin berbohong padanya tentang masalah seperti ini.

Nyonya Kim langsung memeluk anaknya dari samping dan tuan Kim menepuk kakinya berusaha memberi kekuatan. Mereka tahu seberapa dekat Heechul dan Jung soo beserta adik-adiknya.

Keheningan diantara mereka pecah saat seorang dokter keluar.

"Baigamana keadaannya dokter? Kyu baik-baik saja kan." Heechul dengan tidak sabar segera bertanya kepada dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya sekarang. Syukurlah dia tidak terlambat di bawa kemari. Dia mengalami kelelahan ekstrim, dehidrasi dan juga hepotermia. Semoga demamnya segera turun. Jaga tubuhnya untuk tetap hangat sampai hepotermianya hilang." Setelah mendengar penjelasan doketer, Heechul mengikuti beberapa perawat membawa ranjang yang ditempati Kyuhyun menuju ruang perawatan yang akan ditempatinya.

Dia menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan, karena anak itu mengalami kesulitan bernafas akibat kondisinya yang menurun drastis. Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya merasa sedikit lega sekarang, walaupun perasaan khawatir itu belum hilang sepenuhnya sampai anak itu benar-benar pulih.

Keluarga Kim memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Heechul segera menghampiri ranjang dimana Kyuhyun terbaring. Dia duduk di samping ranjang dan memperhatikan seksama Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar.

"Kyuhyunie~ " Tepukan di bahu Heechul membuatnya menoleh kearah sang eomma.

"Dia akan segera sembuh, kita akan menjaganya." Senyuman nyonya Kim membuat Heechul merasa lega.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, suara lenguhan yang sangat lirih itu membuat Heechul memberikan perhatian penuh pada bocah itu, Kyuhyun sepertinya akan segera sadar. "Kyuhyunie~ kau bisa mendengarku?"

Perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu mulai terbuka. Kyuhyun berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang masih buram. Sesekali memejamkan matanya. Saat matanya sudah bisa menyesuaikan, dia mengedarkan sekelilingnya dan dia dapat melihat Heechul berdiri di sampingnya serta kedua orang tua Heechul. Mereka tersenyum senang melihat bocah itu sudah sadar.

"Heechul hyung~" Heechul senang mendengar suara anak itu walaupun terdengar sangat lirih.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, sebentar lagi dokter akan datang memeriksa." Kata tuan Kim.

Setelah dokter memeriksa, dokter itu menjelaskan kondisi Kyuhyun mulai membaik. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak memerlukan alat bantu pernafasan lagi. Heechul yang mendengarnya mengukir evil smirknya. Dia segera kembali masuk kamar untuk menemui Kyuhyun karena sebelumnya dia dan orang tuanya keluar saat dokter memeriksa. Sementara kedua orang tuanya berbicara pada dokter dan mengurus keperluan lainnya, Heechul menemani Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

"Wooaa... _Evil_ kau berhasil membuatku kalang kabut kemarin. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Pusing." Jawaban pendek yang diberikan Kyuhyun membuat Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat bahunya kemudian dia memutuskan duduk diam di kursi samping tempat tidur. Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun pun masih memilih memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya. Dengan mata yang terpejam, air mata mulai meluncur turun. Heechul yang sadar akan hal itu menghapusnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat lekat kearah Heechul.

"Jung soo _hyung_~" Heechul memalingkan matanya dari Kyuhyun dan menarik nafas panjang. Tak sanggup melihat mata bocah itu. Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya Heechul kembali melihat ke arah bocah itu.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jung soo. Kau tak perlu khawatir dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Heechul yang melihatnya pun segera mencegahnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Kau belum boleh bangun, _pabbo_!"

"Lepaskan! Kyu ingin mencari Jung soo _hyung_!"

"Kyuhyunie! Dengarkan _hyung_! Kau tidak mungkin mencari Jung soo dengan keadaanmu saat ini, kau masih sakit. Apa kau ingin membuat Jung soo khawatir melihat adiknya sakit? Kau ingin membuatnya sedih?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan mulai memerah sekarang karena menahan tangis.

"Hiks..Kyu ingin Jung soo _hyung_. Kyu ingin mencarinya _hyung_" Heechul yang menyadari Kyuhyun mulai terisak langsung membawa bocah itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_ akan membantumu mencarinya."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya... dia sahabatku. Jung soo sudah ku anggap _hyung_-ku walaupun umur kami sama. Kau dan Kibumie sudah kuanggap adikku juga. Kau harus sembuh dulu, aku tidak mau menggendongmu jika kau tumbang."

"Kenapa begitu?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannnya. Bocah itu mempoutkan bibirnya serta menggembungkan pipinya. Dia sudah berhenti menganis sekarang setelah mendengar kata-kata Heechul.

"Kau berat bocah! Lihat pipimu sudah seperti bakpau."

"Hyung jahat! _Queen evil_ jelek!"

"Apa kau bilang _little evil_? Jika kau sudah sembuh akan kupukul kau." Heechul melengos. Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya.

"_Hyungie_~ Kyunie lapar~" Kyuhyun berujar manja. Heechul yang mendengarnya pun begidik ngeri.

"Aku lebih suka mendengar kata-kata tajam darimu dari pada nada manja seperti itu. Itu mengerikan!" Kyuhyun cemberut. Tapi kemudian Heechul segera menyuapinya dengan makanan yang disediakan rumah sakit. Dengan protesan dari Kyuhyun karena rasa bubur itu hambar, tapi Heechul dengan sadisnya langsung memasukkan sesendok penuh kedalam mulutnya agar berhenti protes.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim yang melihat mereka pun menggelengkan kepala. Tapi mereka senang setidaknya Heechul bisa sedikit menghibur bocah itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun harus di rawat selama 3 hari di rumah sakit. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya, dia akan pulang sore ini. Saat Heechul sekolah dia akan ditemani oleh nyonya Kim. Kim Heera, eomma Heechul, masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk diranjangnya, anak itu sedang menekuk kakinya di depan dada dengan tangan yang menumpu di atasnya. Anak itu sedang melihat keluar cendela, tidak menyadari ada yang datang.

Heera menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu beberapa sejak waktu lalu. Kyuhyun akan melamun jika di tinggal sendirian, seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Dia menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun perlahan, tidak ingin mengejutkannya. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran _eomma_ Heechul sehingga dia langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ceria.

"Eoh... _Ahjumma_ sudah datang!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar tapi mata itu tak dapat berbohong. Mata itu menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Heera yang menyadarinya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus rambut bocah itu, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Menyentuh tangan yang mengelusnya itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"_Eomma_ dan Jung soo _hyung_ juga sering kali melakukan hal itu untuk menenangkan Kyu juga." Katanya. Heera menatap bocah itu sendu. "_Gomawo ahjumma._" lanjutnya. Senyuman manis bertengger di bibirnya.

"Kyuhyunie~ jika Kyu mau bisa menganggap _ahjumma_ sebagai _eomma_. Bahkan Kyunie juga bisa memanggil _ahjumma, eomma_." Heera yang duduk di sisi ranjang menunggu reaksi anak itu. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk, dia sedang berpikir sekarang.

"Kami tidak bisa menggantikan keluargamu sampai kapanpun, tapi kami bisa menjadi keluarga yang baru untuk Kyu." Heera kembali mengelus surai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meremas kedua tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya.

"_Eomma_ benar Kyu." Heechul menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Dia baru saja pulang sekolah dan langsung menuju rumah sakit dan dia mendengar semua percakapan _eomma_-nya dan adik sahabatnya itu.

"Kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri untuk hidup sendiri di kota besar. _Hyung_ sudah berjanji padamu akan membantumu bukan menemukan saudara-saudaramu? Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan hal itu. Kau tahu _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah mengurus semuanya untuk mengadopsimu. Kau akan menjadi adikku, Kim Kyuhyun. Yach... sampai kau bertemu dengan saudara-saudaramu nanti." Heechul mengukir _evil smirk_-nya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap mata mereka bergantian mencari kepastian. Dan dia bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata mereka, tak ada keraguan. Hanya sebuah ketulusan untuk membantu, menyayangi dan melindungi. Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum.

"_Gomawo hyung... gomawo ahju..._ emmph, maksudku..._eomma_" Heera dan Heechul senang mendengarnya.

"Kalian banyak membantuku, tapi Kyu tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikan kalian." Ucapnya.

"Ssst... Tidak perlu memikirkan itu. kami senang bisa membantumu sayang." Kata _eomma_ Heechul lembut.

" _Eomma_ benar. Kenapa sich kau selalu memikirkan hal yang berat-berat. Kau cepat tua nanti." Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Kyuhyunie~ mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang lembut seperti Jung soo karena memang aku bukan dia dan tidak bisa menjadi seperiti Jung soo, tapi biarkan aku menjadi Heechul, _hyung_ barumu." Heechul mengucak rambut anak itu gemas. Dia bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mangacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ya hyung! Hentikan itu! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Rambutku jadi berantakan begini." Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang bersiap-siap pulang di bantu Heechul dan _eomma_ barunya. Dia akan tinggal bersama keluarga Kim sekarang. Awalnya dia menolak untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tapi mereka tidak mengijinkan. Mereka tidak mungkin mengijinkan seorang anak berumur 8 tahun tinggal seorang diri.

"_Hyung_!"

"Hemmph?"

"Ya _hyung_!"

"Katakan saja _evil_ aku mendengarmu!"

"Emmph, apa sudah ada kabar tentang Jung soo _hyung_?" Heechul yang mendengarnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua di kamar itu, karena sang _eomma_ sedang keluar sebentar. Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban yang akan di berikan Heechul, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban membuatnya tak sabar. "_Hyung_, Kyu mohon. Apa Jung soo _hyung_ sudah ditemukan? Pasti sudah kan? Katakan _hyung_!"

"Kyuhyunie~ pencarian sudah di hentikan!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Pencarian sudah dihentikan, dan Jung soo belum ditemukan." Kyuhyun tidak percaya itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung bohong!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan berlari keluar kamar. Heechul yang melihatnya pun langsung mengejar anak itu.

"Hiks... Jung soo _hyung_ pasti di temukan! Jung soo _hyung~_ hiks" Karena lelah berlari Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti di taman rumah sakit. Dia berjongkok disana. Heechul yang mengejarnya pun perlahan mendekati anak itu. Memeluknya dari samping dan membiarkan anak itu menangis di pundaknya.

"Jung soo hyung pasti selamat kan?" Heechul mengelus punggung anak itu.

"_Hyung_ yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, dimanapun dia berada pasti dia selamat." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Heera yang melihat keduanya dari kejauhan ikut menangis melihat keduanya.

.

.

Tangan dari sesosok tubuh yang beberapa hari ini terbaring itu kini bergerak. Gerakan kecil yang mengejutkan seorang anak berumur 10 tahun yang duduk memperhatikan di sampingnya. Melihat adanya pergerakan di kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, dia memekik senang. Dan dia berlari keluar.

"_Ahjussi... _Dia sadaaaaaaaaaaaarr. _Angel hyung_ sudah sadaaaaaaaaaar." Derap langkah tergesa seorang namja paruh baya dan anak berwajah riang memenuhi koridor rumah kayu cukup besar di sebuah peternakan di pinggir kota. Mereka menuggu dalam diam, melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan.

"Kau bisa mendengarku anak muda?" Seseorang yang di panggil anak muda itu masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya.

"A-aku... dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumah kami. Boleh kami tahu siapa namamu?" Lee Dongjo bertanya perlahan pada anak yang baru saja sadar itu.

"A-aku... tidak tahu" pria dan anak di sebelahnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"_Ahjussi_... apa _angel hyung_ baik-baik saja?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Hae." Anak yang di panggil Hae itu pun merasa senang. Karena anak yang baru sadar itu meringis sakit dan memegangi kepalanya membuat Donghae panik.

"Tenanglah nak, jangan mengingat apapun dulu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Jika kau sudah sehat kami akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Akhirnya anak itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan kembali tertidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Dia bersama Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya baru saja tiba. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke rumah barunya, saat dia melihat di suatu titik bagian rumah itu. Matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan.

Kyuhyun menghampiri perlahan sebuah benda yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya yang menyaksikan hanya tersenyum. Kemudian tuan dan nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan meletakkan barang bawaaj Kyuhyun di kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

"Nah kyuhyunie~ semua barang-barangmu sudah _eomma_ pindahkan kemari. Heechul-ah, antarkan Kyu kekamarnya nanti." Heechul mengangguk.

Heechul hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menyentuh sebuah piano berwarna putih di ruang tengah keluarga Kim. Lalu dia menghampiri bacah itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan segera mengenalinya. Itu memang milik Jung soo." Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Heechul menoleh.

"Ya.. itu milik _hyung_-mu, Jung soo. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ingin membantu kalian sejak awal sebenarnya untuk tinggal bersama kami, tapi Jung soo menolak. Dia juga tidak ingin mendapatkan uang secara cuma-cuma, jadilah dia menjual pianonya kepada kami. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ langsung menyetujuinya. Tapi bagi kami itu tetap milik kalian, Jung soo berjanji akan mengambilnya lagi suatu hari nanti. Hyung percaya dia akan menepati janjinya itu. Dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya selama ini." Heechul tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Heechul, Kyuhyun menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu. Matanya mulai berkabut. Tapi sebelum air matanya jatuh ia segera menghapusnya. Dia lantas tersenyum. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak sering menangis lagi, jadi dia sekarang belajar untuk itu.

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa memainkannya. Jadi kau bisa mengajariku memainkannya kan Kyu?"

"Aku tidak sepandai Jung soo _hyung_ memainkannya."

"Yach... Aku tahu hal itu tapi kau bisa mengajariku apa yang Jung soo ajarkan padamu. Kita bisa berlatih bersama. Kau tahu kasian sekali piano ini tidak dimainkan. Jadi sampai Jung soo kembali untuk memainkannya kita yang akan menghibur piano ini supaya tidak sedih karena merindukan pemiliknya."

"Piano tidak bisa menangis _hyung~_ tapi aku setuju denganmu. Aku yakin piano ini akan sedih jika tidak dimainkan" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Heechul senang melihatnya.

"Sudah ayo, aku antar kau ke kamarmu, Kim Kyuhyun."

** .**

**TBC**

**Wooaaa... Tebakannya beberapa tepat... Bahkan ada yang sangat amat akurat? Chingudeul bsa membaca pikiran kah? Kkkkk :P #kasihpiringcantiksatu2**

**Aku sudah mengatakan sejak di ch pertama, update n panjang tergantung mood... hehe dan tdk menutup kemungkinan update bakal sgt lama jika wkt d memungkinkan utk ngetik... mohon d maklumi... ^^**

**Ingin Kyu cepet gede? Tpi aku masih pingin nguyel2 little kyu... gmana donk? Haha oke2... sabar ya.. akan ada saatnya kok... :) **

**Krn Zi suka sekali tebak-tebakan, silahkan menebak lgi jangn sungkan ne... hehe **

**Special thanks to:**

**septi****/ ****chocosnow****/ ****amelichan****/ ****aichan14****/ ****Yu mi****/ ****Guest****/ ****Dewiangel****/ ****Retnoelf****/ ****Guest****/ ****indah esterlita****/ ****Desviana407****/ ****kyuli 99****/ ****chairun****/ ****chocosnow****/ ****Park Yong Ra****/ ****Kiyuh****/ ****SuJuELF****/ ****mifta cinya****/ ****sfsclouds****/ ****monicaulina****/ ****sparkyuNee13****/ ****Gyurievil****/ ****oracle88****/ ****lianpangestu****/ ****Awaelfkyu13****/**

**Jika ada namanya yg belum disebutin mianhe, silahkan protes :)**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya, senang baca reviewnya**

**Gomawo untuk yang baca, review, favorite, dan follow *bow**

**^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Title** : DREAM

**Genre **: Family, Brothership, Friendship

**Rating **: Fiction T

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk, Lee Donghae, dan temukan sendiri yang lain ne XD

**Warning** : **Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC, if u don't like it don't bash please. Give me some comments or critics, it's Ok for me ;)**

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

**Summary** : Kyuhyun terpisah dari saudara-saudaranya dan mengalami cidera. Apa yang terjadi dengan impian mereka semua? Akankah mereka akan bisa mewujudkan impian mereka?

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

Terlihat seorang murid yang sedang memainkan sebuah biola di ruang musik sekolah saat jam istiharat tiba. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati permainannya, itulah kebiasaanya selain bermain game saat jam istirahat. Ruang musik sangat sepi, hanya dia yang ada disana,. Biasanya dia akan bersama Changmin, tapi saat ini sahabatnya itu tidak sedang bersamanya.

Kyuhyun yang kini telah berumur 13 tahun bersekolah di Kyunghee _Junior High School_ kelas dua. Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang violinis muda berbakat, memiliki kemampuan mendengar sempurna yaitu kemampuan untuk mengetahui nada hanya dengan mendengarnya tanpa melihat serta dia sudah mulai belajar menjadi seorang komposer secara serius sejak duduk di bangku _Junior High School_.

Saat bel masuk berbunyi dia segera mengembalikan biola beserta busur yang dipinjamnya di ruang musik ketempat semula dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya. Dia memang tidak membawa biola kesayangannya ke sekolah jadi dia meminjam sebuah biola di ruang musik untuk dimainkan. Dia berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, walaupun dia tahu pasti akan mendapat omelan dari sahabatnya karena tiba-tiba menghilang saat bel jam istirahat.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau tak mengajakku? Ish, kau ini!" Changmin segera memberondong Kyuhyun dengan omelannya sesaat setelah dia menginjakkan kakinya di kelas.

Kyuhyun dengan cuek langsung duduk di bangkunya di sebelah Changmin dan langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Kalau aku menunggumu, aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bermain nanti. Lagi pula kau bisa menyusulku bukan"

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah~"

"Sudahlah Changmin-ah, kau kan tadi diminta Kim _Songsaengnim_ untuk membantunya"

.

.

Saat bel istirahat kedua Changmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. "Hei Kyu, kau dicari Lee _Songsaengnim_ di ruang guru" Tiba-tiba salah satu teman sekelas mereka memberitahu pesan salah satu guru musik mereka.

"Thanks Jong" Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada teman sekelasnya itu sebelum Jonghyun berlalu menuju kantin. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan heran.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat Lee _Songsaengnim_ mencarimu?"

"Mana kutahu! Sebaiknya aku segera kesana. Kau ke kantinlah dulu aku akan menyusul nanti"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ceritakan padaku nanti"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berbalik arah menuju keruang guru. Setelah dia sampai didepan pintu ruang Lee _Songsaengnim_, dia segera mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah mendengar suara gurunya memintanya masuk.

"Kemarilah Kyu, duduklah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" Lee Junhoo merupakan guru musik di sekolah Kyuhyun. Pria berusia 35 tahun yang ramah dan sangat disenangi semua murid. Apalagi dia sangat pandai bermain berbagai alat musik. Kyuhyun banyak mendapat saran darinya.

Setelah Kyuhyun duduk di depan gurunya itu, pria itu memberikan sebuah kertas dan ternyata sebuah brosur. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lantas membaca brosur itu.

"Ini sebuah kompetisi musik internasional yang akan di adakan dua bulan lagi. Aku berecana untuk mengikutkan beberapa murid yang kupilih termasuk dirimu. Kau bersedia kan Kyu?" Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Kyuhyun memandang ke arah gurunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini merupakan sebuah kompetisi besar. Kenapa _songsaengnim_ memilihku? Bukankah banyak yang memilik kemampuan lebih baik dariku?" Junhoo yang mendengarnya tersenyum, dia bisa menebak kalau anak di depannya ini akan mengatakan hal semacam ini.

"Aku tahu itu, tentu saja mereka juga akan ikut kompetisi ini. Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Kau memiliki bakat Kyu, bakat yang bahkan orang lain tidak tahu. Kau selalu menyembunyikan bakat itu dan aku sebagai gurumu tak ingin bakat itu terkubur. Selama ini kau selau menolak untuk mengikuti kompetisi musik. Tapi aku harap kali ini kau bersedia. Bagaimana?"

"Ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, beberapa kontestan terbaik akan dipilih untuk bisa tampil di sebuah _Internasional Concert_ yang akan diadakan di Kanada. Yang akan dihadiri peserta-peserta dari negara-negara yang berbeda termasuk Kanada. Songsaengnim harap kau bisa memikirkannya."

" Baiklah...Aku akan memikirkannya, s_ongsaengnim_."

"Besok temui aku lagi untuk memberikan keputusanmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian dia pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Saat telah berada di luar Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dan dia memutuskan menemui Changmin di kantin.

Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin, saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

"Apa yang _Songsaengnim_ bicarakan padamu?"

"Emmph, dia ingin aku mengikuti sebuah kompetisi musik dua bulan lagi." Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang disampaikan gurunya itu pada Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tak mengikutinya saja! Aku setuju dengan _Songsaengnim_ sebaiknya kau ikut saja." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Dia masih ingin memikirkan hal ini.

.

.

Kibum saat ini sedang makan malam bersama sang _appa_. Mereka makan malam dalam diam. Kibum pun enggan membuka suaranya.

"Kibumie, _appa_ akan mengajakmu ke korea selama 2 hari. Karena ada urusan bisnis yang harus appa selesaikan. Appa ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan relasi bisnis _appa_. _Appa_ harap kau bersedia.

"Setelah sekian lama, kenapa _appa_ baru mengajakku kesana walaupun hanya 2 hari? Tidakkah _appa_ tahu aku sudah memintamu untuk kembali kesana sejak beberapa tahun ini."

"_Appa_ mengajakmu kesana bukan untuk bertemu mereka Kibum. Jika kau tetap ingin kembali kesana, _appa_ tak akan membiarkannya." Kibum yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Setelah pembicaraan dengan ayahnya untuk pergi ke Korea, Kibum berharap dapat bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya dan juga sang eomma.

Keesokan harinya mereka melakukan penerbangan menuju Korea. Kibum sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dia akan diam-diam kembali kerumahnya yang dulu, Kibum takut ayahnya akan menghalangi niatnya itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya.

.

.

Setelah sang _appa_ pergi untuk mengurus kepentingannya pagi ini, Kibum memutuskan untuk segera menjalankan rencananya bertemu saudara-saudaranya. Dan disinilah Kibum sekarang di depan sebuah rumah yang dulunya merupakan tempat tinggalnya. Dia memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia sungguh merindukan tempat ini. Kibum cukup lama berdiri di depan gerbang rumah itu sampai seseorang menyapanya.

"Nak, ada yang bisa _ahjumma_ bantu?" Suara seorang wanita paruh baya membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Kibum menoleh dan memperhatikan wanita itu. Dia berpikir, sepertinya dia mengenal wanita ini, dan seketika dia tersenyum saat dia bisa mengingat siapa wanita yang menyapanya ini.

"Song_ Ahjumma... ahjumma_ masih ingat denganku? Aku Cho Kibum_._" Mendengar penuturan anak berumur 13 tahun di depannya, Song i pun terkejut.

"Ini benar-benar dirimu Kibumie?" Kibum mengangguk. Melihat hal itu mata Song _ahjumma_ berkaca-kaca, dia cukup dekat dengan keluarga Cho termasuk dengan tiga bersaudara itu. Sedikit banyak dia mengetahui masalah yang terjadi di keluarga itu.

"Sebaiknya, Kibum ikut _ahjumma_ ke rumah. _Ahjumma_ ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. _Ahjumma_ yakin kau ingin bertemu keluargamu bukan?" Kibum sangat penasaran apa yang ingin diceritakan wanita paruh baya itu padanya. Jadi dia mengikuti Song _ahjumma_ kerumahnya.

"Nak, sebelumnya _ahjumma_ ingin tahu kemana _appa-_mu membawamu?"

"_Appa_ membawaku ke Kanada, _ahjumma_." Mendengarnya Song ahjumma pun menghela nafas.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sama sekali kabar tentang _eomma_ dan saudara-saudaramu hemmph?" Kibum menggeleng. Perasaan tidak enak mulai mengerjapnya, dia mulai merasa takut akan apa yang didengarnya kemudian. Keheningan melanda mereka. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan itu. Song _ahjumma_ tampak berpikir bagaimana dia menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi. Setelah berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, dengan berat hati dia mengatakannya.

"_Eomma_-mu... telah pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya Kibumie."

Deg

Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih, namun karena hanya ada mereka berdua dan keheningan yang menyelimuti, suara itu dapat terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kibum. Kibum merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"_Eomma_-mu meninggal pada sebuah kecelakan sebulan setelah kepergian kalian." Suara Song _ahjumma_ bergetar sesungguhnya dia tidak tega menceritakan kenyataan ini pada anak didepannya. Tapi dia tetap harus memberitahunya.

Kibum menahan nafas. Bukan ini yang ingin didengarnya saat dia kembali kemari. Dia hanya ingin bertemu mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun dan Jung soo meninggalkan rumah itu dan menitipkannya pada _ahjumma_ seminggu kemudian. Jung soo juga menjual pianonya dan yang ahjumma tahu mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah sewaan. Terkadang mereka datang kemari untuk melihat rumah kalian. Tapi beberapa lama tak ada kabar dari mereka lagi. Dan ternyata Jung soo terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan bis tepat seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaannya."

Song _ahjumma_ menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Kibum bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa sehingga dia hanya diam. Matanya sudah sangat merah menandakan dia sedang menahan tangis. Hatinya sakit mendengar itu semua.

"Dan _ahjumma_ tidak tahu keberadaan saudara kembarmu setelah itu." Air mata itu akhirnya mengalir, perasaan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya sudah tak bisa di tahannya.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun sudah berencana mengunjungi rumah lamanya. Yaitu rumah keluarganya, sejak dia tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Kim dia belum pernah mengunjungi rumah itu lagi. Rumah itu mengingatkannya akan banyak kenangan manis dan juga pahit. Namun saat ini dia sangat ingin mengunjungi rumah itu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang diinginkan saat ini adalah pergi kesana secepatnya.

Kyuhyun menggunakan bis untuk bisa sampai ke rumahnya itu, karena jarak yang ditempuh cukup jauh. Setelah dari halte bis, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

Saat sudah sampai, Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya itu. Dia berdiri disana memperhatikan, menyentuh pagar rumah itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan manis yang terjadi. Tepukan dibahunya membuatnya menoleh, dan yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari, dia tidak mempedulikan peluh yang saat ini membanjiri wajahnya. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah dia harus segera kesana. Ke tempat dimana sang eomma dimakamkan.

"_Kyuhyunie, saudara kembarmu Kibum beberapa jam lalu berada disini, dia mencari kalian."_

"_Ahjumma sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kalian."_

"_Ahjumma bersyukur kau baik-baik saja Kyu. Seandainya kau datang lebih cepat."_

"_Ahjumma memberitahu tempat makam eommamu pada Kibum. Cepatlah kau pergi, carilah dia disana, ahjumma harap kalian bisa bertemu."_

Sekelebat kata-kata yang dikatakan Song _ahjumma_ berputar di kepalanya. Saudara kembarnya datang, dia tidak bisa berbicara banyak pada Song ahjumma. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah Kibum. Dia benar-benar berharap dia bisa bertemu saudara kembarnya itu.

Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya sangat ingin kembali ke rumah lamanya. Kehadiran Kibum, yang menuntunnya untuk mengunjungi rumah itu.

Langit mulai mendung dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya, dia terus berlari. Rasa senang karena dia sudah sangat dekat dengan saudaranya. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat kompleks pemakaman dimana makam sang _eomma_ berada.

Makam _eomma_ mereka berada di atas bukit pemakaman itu. Kyuhyun mendaki anak tangga yang ada disana untuk bisa sampai ke puncak, dia sudah kelelahan sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak mau berhenti, sebelum dia bisa bertemu Kibum. Sedikit lagi dia sampai. Kyuhyun menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya.

"Kibumie? Kau ada disini? Kibumie ini aku Kyuhyun. Kibumie aku mohon keluarlah!" Kyuhyun mencarinya, dia mengelilingi tempat itu berusaha untuk menemukan dia. Kyuhyun kembali berlari dan dia terus mencari tanpa tahu Kibum telah berada di gerbang pemakaman itu.

Kibum memutuskan pergi darisana setelah hanya memandangi makam itu serta menumpahkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya didepan makam sang eomma. Sesaat sebelum dia masuk kedalam taksi yang berhenti didepannya, Kibum kembali melihat ke atas bukit itu. Seandainya Kibum menunggu lebih lama, seandainya Kyuhyun datang lebih cepat. Mereka akan bertemu, namun ternyata saat ini bukanlah waktu mereka untuk dipertemukan.

Kyuhyun sudah lelah, dia sudah mencarinya tapi tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Kibum. Dia terlambat, Kibum sudah pergi. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana, Song _ahjumma_ juga tidak tahu dimana Kibum tinggal saat ini. Yang dia tahu, Kibum bersama sang _appa_ tinggal di Kanada.

Hujan mulai turun, Kyuhyun duduk berlutut di depan makam sang eomma. Di makam itu terdapat bunga Lily yang sangat indah kesukaan sang _eomma_. Dia yakin Kibum memang kesana. Dia tak peduli hujan yang membuatnya basah kuyup. "_Eomma_, kumohon bantu kami bertemu kembali." Kyuhyun tertunduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia ingat. Kompetsisi musik itu, kompetisi itu akan membawanya ke Kanada. Kompetisi itu akan membawanya kepada saudara kembarnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Kibum juga akan mengikuti kompetisi itu. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk terus bermain musik. Apakah kali ini benar-benar kesempatannya untuk mereka bertemu? Dia tidak tahu, tapi Kyuhyun akan tahu jika dia berhasil. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan dia akan mengikuti kompetisi itu.

.

.

Kibum kembali ke apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama sang _appa_. Malam ini dia akan ikut tuan Cho bertemu relasi bisnisnya. Dia ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada saudara-saudaranya dan juga sang _eomma_. Ayahnya itu harus tahu, berharap setelah mengetahui semuanya sang _appa_ akan luluh sehingga membiarkannya kembali tinggal di Korea untuk menemukan saudara kembarnya bahkan jika mungkin mengetahui keadaan Jung soo hyungnya.

Setelah pulang dari pertemuan membosankan itu. Kibum berusaha mendekati ayahnya dan berbicara.

"_Appa_ ada yang ingin Kibum bicarakan."

"_Appa_ sudah sangat lelah Kibum, sebaiknya kita bicarakan apa yang ingin kau katakan itu besok _ne_." Tuan Cho berlalu melewati Kibum.

"_Eomma_ sudah meninggal, appa." Kata-kata meluncur begitu saja. Mendengar hal itu tuan Cho menghentikan langkahnya. Kibum menunggu reaksi ayahnya itu.

"_Eomma_ meninggalkan kami sebulan setelah _appa_ membawaku pergi eomma pergi untuk selamanya, Jung soo _hyung_ terlibat dalam kecelakaan seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya dan belum ditemukan. Dan Kyuhyunie..." Kibum melanjutkan dia harus segera memberitahu ayahnya. Tidak adanya respon dari sang ayah tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk memberitahu hal ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya." Diam. Tuan Cho hanya diam, setelah beberapa saat dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Kibum. Kibum kecewa, dia hanya memperhatikan punggung ayahnya yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Kibum berjalan meneju cendela besar yang ada di apartemen yang ditempatinya itu. Memperhatikan langit kota Seoul yang mendung, hujan masih belum berhenti. Tangannya menyentuh kaca cendela yang dingin, menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuhyunie~ aku harap kita akan segera bertemu."

.

.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali hujan-hujanan! _Hyung_ tak habis pikir denganmu Kyu!"

"Diamlah _hyung_, kau sungguh cerewet. Kepala Kyu pusing!" Kyuhyun memilih memejamkan matanya karena memang saat ini kepalanya terasa pusing setelah tadi sore dia pulang dari makam sang _eomma_ dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dia juga sedikit demam, walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Aisshh... anak ini." Heechul sudah sangat ingin menjitak kepala anak itu karena bicara tak sopan padanya. Tapi dia mengurungkannya. Heechul tak habis pikir dengan adik angkatnya ini, dalam keadaan sakit pun dia masih sempat-sempatnya mencari gara-gara denga Heechul. Tapi Heechul pikir itu lebih baik daripada tidak, karena jika Kyuhyun bersikap manis itu artinya tidak beres.

Sore tadi, Heechul yang tahu adiknya itu pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup sontak menceramahinya. Dia tidak tahu kemana perginya adiknya itu, karena Kyuhyun hanya bilang dia akan keluar ke suatu tempat.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Heechul. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, untuk meredakan pusing yang melandanya.

"Hyung!" Suara yang sangat lirih itu terdengar ditelinga Heechul. Dia yang tadinya akan beranjak meniggalkan kamar, akhirnya berhenti setelah mendengar panggilan itu. Karena tidak ada sahutan, Heechul berbalik dan menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku terlambat hyung~" Heechul mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku mengunjungi rumahku yang dulu, pada awalnya entah mengapa aku sudah tidak dapat membendung lagi untuk pergi kesana. Padahal selama ini aku tidak ingin kesana, karena terlalu takut untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu setelah kepergian Jung soo _hyung_." Suara itu masih sangat pelan, tapi Heechul masih bisa mendengarnya di tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya diam tak menanggapi, tapi Kyuhyun tahu _hyung_-nya itu mendengarkannya.

"Ternyata Kibum datang kesana mencari kami." Heechul terkejut, tapi dia masih mendengarkan lanjutan cerita itu.

"Bumie sudah tahu tentang _eomma_ dan Jung soo _hyung_ dari Song _ahjumma_ tetangga kami, Dia pergi ke makam _eomma._ Aku tahu karena bunga Lily ada di makam eomma. Tapi aku terlambat sampai disana. Kibum sudah pergi. Aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Dan ternyata Kibum tinggal di Kanada _hyung_." Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Heechul. Dia sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat memerah, dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya, _hyung_ yakin itu. Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu kurasa?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, Kyuhyun memang sudah menceritakan perihal kompetisi itu sehingga Heechul mengetahuinya.

"Lakukan apa yang menurut hatimu benar Kyuhyunie~ Kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu." Heechul mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan pergi meniggalkan kamar adiknya.

.

.

Tuan Cho duduk diam di pinggir kasurnya, dia memikirkan kata-kata Kibum tentang anak-anaknya yang lain dan juga mantan istrinya. Dia tak menyangka semua itu terjadi pada mereka. Dia berpikir setelah dia pergi, mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Dapat hidup dengan baik dan tak mengalami kesulitan. Tapi justru semua berbanding terbalik dari yang dia kira.

Tuan Cho mengusap wajahnya kasar, pandangan matanya kosong. Karena keegoisannya, anak-anaknya menjadi korban. Seharusnya anak-anaknya tak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini. Rasa marah yang menguasainya membutakan hati nuraninya sebagai seorang ayah. Membuatnya lupa hati anak-anaknya tersakiti.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Tuan Cho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Apakah sekarang dia merasa menyesal? Dia berpikir seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia tidak bisa mengubah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tapi dia bisa mengubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik. Dia tak boleh lagi mengambil langkah yang salah yang hanya mementigkan egonya. Dia harus bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

.

**TBC**

**Special thanks to:**

**sparkyuNee13****/ ****dyayudya****/ ****mifta cinya****/ ****sfsclouds****/ ****ELFhaRani****/ ****Kiyuh****/ ****Awaelfkyu13****/ ****Desviana407**

**Jika ada namanya yg belum disebutin mianhe, silahkan protes :)**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya, senang baca reviewnya**

**Gomawo untuk yang baca, review, favorite, dan follow *bow**

**^.^**


End file.
